Life as a Potter
by DarrenCrissIsAwesome
Summary: A series of one shots ranging from when James Sirius Potter is born to who knows when. Not in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_June 19__th__ 2023_

Harry and Ginny were fast asleep one warm June night when a patronus burst into the room. It screamed first, as the sender probably expected them to be asleep and then it spoke two words. "He's coming." Seconds later Harry and Ginny were out of bed and running down the hall.

"James wake up!" Ginny screeched poking her head into her oldest son's room. He had just recently returned home from his 7th and final year Hogwarts. "The baby's here!"

Down the hall Harry was using the same words to rouse the younger two of their children. A little while later the five Potters entered the St. Mungo's waiting room dazed, and half asleep but very excited. Bill, Fleur, Louis, Dominique, and Andromeda were the only people present and they jumped up when the Potters walked in.

"Whats happening?" Ginny asked, immediately turning to her oldest brother for answers.

"She's been in labor for almost three hours now. The healer says the baby should be here any minute." Bill explained. It was almost as if he had predicted the future for at that minute Teddy Lupin burst into the waiting room. His hair was stuck up everywhere and he looked bloody tired but he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Want to come meet him?" He asked grinning at his family. Everyone followed him down the hall, bubbling with excitement. He led them into a room where Victoire sat in a bed holding a small blue bundle. A small blue bundle with turquoise hair.

"Mum. Dad." She said looking towards Bill and Fleur. "Meet Remus Harry Lupin, your Grandson."

"Remus _Harry_?" Harry managed to spit out looking at the boy that was his son in every way but by blood. Teddy beamed at him but just ruffled his own turquoise hair and shrugged.

"Can I hold him?" Fleur squealed excitedly, rushing over to her oldest daughter's bedside. Gently Victoire placed the baby in her mother's arms. "He is so adorable."

"Mum." Louis said coming up beside her. "Let Uncle Louis hold him."

"You sure?" Fleur asked glancing nervously at her son. He rolled his eyes.

"Mum I'm 16. I can hold a baby." After Louis Bill held him and then Dominique before Teddy took his son back. He glanced at Victoire who nodded and then he looked back at the rest of the room who had noticed the exchanged and looked confused.

"I think his godfather should get a turn." Teddy said. He walked over and placed Remus in the most unsuspecting person's arms.

"Me?" James choked out as he awkwardly cradled the small the baby.

Who else?" Teddy said grinning at him. "You're my brother and my best friend."

"Teddy I-blimey I don't know what to say." He laughed as the small baby's hair turned black to match his own. "Hey Remy. I'm going to be the best bloody godfather any kid could ever have."

"And you can start by not cursing in front of him." Victoire said scolding her cousin. James blushed and handed the baby to Ginny who was waiting impatiently for her turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_September 3__rd__ 2013_

"Mummy." Lily whispered quietly as she cracked the door to her parents' room open. "Daddy."

"Hey Lily Pad." Harry mumbled sleepily as he reached up and rubbed his eyes. After grabbing his glasses from the bedside table he saw Lily walking towards them. She was wearing an old Quidditch jersey of Ginny's so it was practically a nightgown on her and her fiery red hair was pulled back two braids. He could see fear in her two brown eyes and cocked his head to side. "Whats wrong Lils?"

"Daddy can I sleep in here?" She asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Lily what did we say about when you turned 5?" Harry asked. Lily looked down at her feet and began to prod the carpet with her big toe.

"No more sleeping in your room." She said. Harry nodded.

"That's right Lils. You're a big girl now." Harry said but then he looked at her and felt guilty. He let out a sigh and motioned for Lily to get one the bed next to him. Now tell me whats wrong." Lily looked at him for a second before scampering up onto the bed and sitting next to him. She folded her legs up against her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"What if they don't like me?" Lily asked.

"Who?"

"The other kids." Lily answered.

"Oh this is about your first day of school." Harry stated as he pulled Lily close to him. She nodded and he chuckled.

"Lily you have nothing to worry about." Harry said. "You'll make plenty of friends. Trust me."

"But James and Al say the other kids will hate me."

"James and Al say a lot of things. They're just trying to scare you." Harry said. "Besides you'll already have friends. Hugo is going to be in your class. Roxy, Rose, Fred, James, Louis and Al will all be in the same building."

"Will Teddy be there?" Lily asked hopefully. He was her favorite brother.

"No Lils. Teddy goes to Hogwarts, remember? But I'm going to pick you up everyday. Does that count for something?"

"Everyday?" Lily asked and Harry nodded.

"I guess it won't be so bad." She admitted.

"You'll love it." Harry said, kissing the top of her head. "Now come on lets get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Daddy can I still sleep in here?" Lily asked. Harry hesitated but she sounded so scared he found himself nodding.

"Of course Lily Pad." He grinned at her. "We just have to get up before Mummy so she doesn't know I let you."

"Oh she knows." Came the muffled voice of Ginny who was buried under the covers next to them. She suddenly reached out and grabbed Lily, tickling her as the little girl squealed and giggled. "But I'm okay with it. I love you Lily."

"I love you too Mummy." Lily gasped between fits of giggles. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Lily. Now go to sleep." He said. Ginny stopped tickling her and she lay down, snuggled up between her parents, her worries about tomorrow for the most part forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_June 7__th__ 2010_

"James hold Teddy's hand." Ginny said sternly as the Potter family weaved its way through the crowded Zoo.

"But Mum…" He whined. Ginny glared at him and he yelped before quickly grabbing Teddy's hand.

"That's what I thought." Ginny said. She felt a tug at the hem of her shirt and looked down to see Albus, one thumb in his mouth, the other clutching the stuffed Lion that Harry had just bought him.

"What is it Al?" She asked in a much gentler tone than she had just used with James. He removed his thumb from his mouth and held up his arms, the lion dangling by its tail in his hand.

"Albus…." She started.

"Please Mummy." He asked his green eyes growing big. "I'm tired." Ginny sighed and lifted the four-year old into her arms. He smiled sleepily, and wrapped his arms around her neck before burying his face in her shoulder.

"If you want to push Lily I can carry him." Harry offered. Ginny gladly accepted and detached Albus from around her neck before handing him to Harry. He instantly fell asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck.

"Guess he really was tired." Harry said chuckling. "Maybe its time to be heading home."

"But Daddy!" James protested. "We haven't even seen the Giraffes!"

"James both your brother and sister are asleep. It's been a long day. If I say its time to head home its time to head home." James was about to protest but Teddy shushed him quickly, not wanting a fight to start. Harry gave Teddy a grateful look and shifted Albus to his other hip as they continued walking.

"Harry?" A voice called out from behind them. Harry spun around looking for someone he knew but didn't see a familiar face in the crowd shrugged it off as nothing. "Harry! Its me Dudley!" A tall muscular blonde man, that in no way resembled the cousin Harry used to know pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of Harry.

"Dudley?" Harry asked, his mouth open in shock. "But you're, I mean you…"

"I'm not fat?" Dudley offered and Harry nodded looking guilty.

"Yeah I realized it was unhealthy and started working out. Looked like this every since. You don't look to bad yourself, how are you?" Dudley asked.

"Oh umm I'm good." Harry said, surprised at how nice his cousin was being. "This is my wife Ginny and our kids."

"Kids? You have kids?" Dudley asked shocked and then it was his turn to look guilty. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and mumbled, "Just never really pictured it I guess."

"Yeah me neither." Harry said offering his cousin a small smile that Dudley returned it grateful. Harry placed a hand top of Teddy's turquoise hair and ruffled it. "This is Teddy, he's 12. James is 5, Lily is 2, and this little guy," Harry said bouncing Albus on his hip "Is Al, he's 3."

"He's 12?" Dudley questioned skeptically. "That must mean you were like 18 when he was born?"

"17 actually." Harry corrected. "He's my godson but he's lived with us since his Grandmum got too old to take care of him."

"I've got a son." Dudley said suddenly. "He's 4. He's with my wife somewhere. She's 8 months pregnant and she has to use the loo like every other second. I was waiting for them when I saw you."

"Daddy!" Said a little boy with curly blonde hair, who ran up and wrapped his arms around Dudley's legs. "Daddy! We saw the giraffes!"

"Speak of the devil." Dudley said chuckling as he picked up his son. "Hey Christian there's some people I want you to meet. This is my cousin Harry and his family. His son Al, he's 3 like you."

"Christian come…..oh Dudley thank goodness he found you. He just took off on me. Christian don't ever do that again." Dudley's wife appeared and Harry couldn't help but notice she was very pregnant.

"Twins." She groaned to her husband as she grabbed her stomach. "It had to be twins." She looked up and seemed to notice Harry for the first time. "Dudley who's this?"

"This is my cousin Harry."

"I didn't know you had a cousin." She said giving him a skeptical look. Dudley coughed awkwardly.

"Harry this is my wife Megan."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." She said giving him a slight smile as she shook it. She looked back at her husband. "How come you never told me you had a cousin?"

"I haven't spoken to him in almost 13 years." Dudley said. Before his wife could say anything he hurried on. "This is his wife Ginny and their kids: James, Lily, Al, and Teddy."

"Mummy." James whined before he pointed at Christian. "How come he got to see the giraffes?"

"Teddy would you please go take your brother to see the giraffes?" Ginny asked. Teddy nodded. "You have your cell phone?"

"Yes Ginny." Teddy answered as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Come on James."

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Teddy!" He called giving them both angelic smiles, before bouncing off with Teddy in the direction of the giraffe exhibit.

"He called you Ginny?" Megan asked, "Is it a phase?"

"Nah he's our godson. It took weeks after he moved in with us to get him to call us Harry and Ginny instead of Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Don't think we'll ever get to Mum and Dad." Harry explained.

"Not to be rude but where are his parents?" Megan asked and Dudley was about to scold her when Harry waved him down, indicating it was ok.

"They died. Just after he was born. Ummm car crash." Harry said looking sideways at Ginny.

"Wait you said he's 12? That would have been when…" Dudley trailed off and Harry smiled sadly.

"Been when what?" Megan asked curiously.

"Ohh nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_June 30__th__ 2006_

Harry groaned and rolled over as cries echoed from the room down the hall. He groped around on the desk for his glasses but eventually gave up and turned on a light.

"You sure you got him?" Ginny mumbled sleepily. Harry nodded and gave her a kiss before telling her to go back to sleep. She happily obliged. Harry shuffled down the hall to nursery that his two sons shared. Albus, only 3 weeks old, was crying in his crib as one year old James sat in his, looking not too happy about being woken up. When Harry walked into the room James face lit up and he reached his arms up, in hope that Harry would pick him up. Harry felt guilty as he walked past James' crib and over to Albus'.

"Hey Al." He said smiling. "What's the matter? You hungry? Need a new nappie?" Finally coming to the conclusion that Al had just found joy in waking up his father, as he stopped crying the second Harry picked him up, Harry walked to the rocking chair in the corner and rocked Albus till he fell back asleep. Once the black haired baby was back in his crib asleep Harry made his way to the door when a voice stopped him.

"Daddy." The word had sounded so crisp and clear that Harry had still not registered who had spoken when James said it again. This time louder. "Daddy!"

"What did you just say James?" Harry asked excitedly, immediately at the side of his son's crib.

"Daddy." The boy said proudly. A grin spread across Harry's face as he lifted his son into his arms and held him tight.

"Hey James lets go show Mummy." Harry said. Truthfully Harry wanted to brag in Ginny's face that James had said Daddy as his first word. He was down the hall in seconds and attempting to wake up his wife. "Hey Gin. I got to show you something!"

"Harry what is it? Is Albus alright?" She asked, sitting up in bed suddenly worried for her son.

"No no he's fine. James show Mummy what you showed Daddy." Harry said gently.

"No!" James yelled shaking his head violently. Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Harry he said his first word!" She exclaimed smiling. Seconds later she was frowning. "His first word was no. That is a troublemaker in the making."

"No his first word wasn't no." Harry said. "It was Daddy. He said it just now when I went to check on Albus. Come one James do it for Daddy." Harry could swear James had rolled his eyes at his father, but as he was just older than 16 months that seemed impossible.

"Daddy." James stated for a fourth time that night. A grin spread across Harry's face and he pumped his fist in the air.

"See! His first word was Daddy!" Harry bragged. "James just loves his Daddy more doesn't he?"

"Aww come on James. Can't you say Mummy?" Ginny pleaded, taking her son from Harry's arms. James looked at her thoughtfully for a second and then stated his third word of the night.

"Al." He said loudly. Ginny sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_August 3rd 2015_

It had just recently stopped raining and puddles were scattered throughout the sidewalk. It was muggy and humid, as the month of August had just begun. Lily Potter's frog rain boots splashed water up onto her green overalls as she jumped into the puddle nearest too her. She giggled and hopped excitedly into the next one, dragging along Teddy Lupin, whose hand she was holding.

"This is fun!" She squealed, grinning up at her oldest brother.

"For you." He said chuckling. "Lils you're getting me all wet!"

"Sorry." She said, looking down as she fingered one of the buckles on her overalls. He ruffled her hair and she grinned up at him.

"Guys wait up!" Teddy and Lily whipped around when they heard the call and saw their brothers, James and Albus, running towards them. They stopped when they finally reached them and put their hands on their knees.

"We've been following you for like 3 blocks trying to get you to stop." James gasped out between deep breaths.

"I thought you weren't coming to the movies with us." Teddy said, looking at them curiously.

"Yeah you said Toy Story 3 was a baby movie." Lily said glaring at them. Albus scrunched up his face.

"But then Mum and Dad started kissing in the kitchen. We HAD to leave." He said dramatically and James nodded fervently at his side in agreement. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Like you haven't seen them kiss before. I think it's cute." She said, removing her hand from Teddy's and folding her arms across her chest.

"Well you're only 7." James said. "You don't know what they're really doing."

"What are-" Lily started and Teddy sent a glare at James before interrupting.

"Nothing Lils. It doesn't matter. Come on we're going to miss the movie." He grabbed Lily's hand again and started to reach for Al's when he quickly put it behind his back with a nervous glance at James.

"I'm not a baby anymore." He stated quietly and continued more boldly when he got an approving look from James. "I'm 9 now."

"Alright." Teddy said suspiciously. "But you've still got to hold my hand when we cross the street."

"Fine." Al said trying to look disgruntled but secretly he was relieved. He felt much safer when he was holding Teddy's hand. James slung his arm over his brother's shoulders and ran a finger down his cheek, indicating a tear.

"My baby brother is growing up." He said letting out a dramatically fake sniffle. Albus rolled his eyes and jabbed his brother in the stomach with his elbow. It satisfied him greatly when James leapt away, rubbing his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_September 1__st__ 2016_

It was fifteen minutes to 11 as the small family of 6 emerged onto the steamy platform. Teddy stood, taller than the rest of them, beaming with the head boy badge pinned proudly on his chest. He was giving Lily a piggyback and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her eyes wide with amazement. James, although he wouldn't admit it, was quite nervous. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he was suddenly having seconds thoughts about leaving home.

"Can we find Fred and Roxy?" He asked anxiously, his eyes scanning the crowd for his best friends.

"They may not be here yet." Harry said chuckling. "You know how George is."

"I'm going to go find Vic." Teddy announced. "Lils you want to come?"

"Can I?" She asked glancing at her parents. They nodded and Teddy started walking off into the steam.

"I'm coming too!" Albus called, running a little to catch up to them. Ginny looked down at James and her eyes started to fill up with tears. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He patted her awkwardly on the back and looked up at Harry for help. He smiled and turned away.

"I can't believe my baby boy is going to Hogwarts." She choked out. James was completely bewildered. He had never seen his mother cry. Having always been a mummy's boy James was feeling guilty and also finding it the hardest to part with Ginny.

"I can stay." He said, now close to tears himself. Ginny chuckled and stood up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Its okay I'll live. I know you're excited to go."

"I was." James corrected, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I don't want to leave you and dad." He admitted his face growing red. Then he added as an afterthought, "Al and Lily too."

"Jamie." Ginny sighed, ruffling his hair. "I know you're scared and you don't really know what to expect but it won't be as scary as you think. Teddy will be there if you ever need anything and Victoire too. You already have 3 people in your year that you are friends with and you're dad and I will write to you everyday."

"Everyday?" James asked. "You promise?"

"Promise." Ginny confirmed.

"And you won't ever tell Al? I'll never hear the end of it if he knew I was scared to leave home." James said with a nervous glance at his father who told Al everything. But Harry was busy talking to Neville who was seeing his daughter off.

"Hey Jamie!" Sophia Longbottom yelled running over to him. Her blonde hair was in a braid down her back and she was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes. "Hey Sophie." James greeted just as enthusiastically.

"Have you seen Roxy and Fred?" She asked. James shook his head and Sophia threw her hands up in the air as she groaned. "I've been looking for them everywhere!"

"Me too!" James said. "Dad says Uncle George is late for everything."

"Well they better get here soon." She said and then she smiled. "Can you believe we're going to Hogwarts?"

"No. Its exciting though." James said, feeling much better now that one of his three best friends was with him.

"Soph! Jamie!" Fred and Roxy yelled simultaneously as they spotted their two best friends. "So glad we found you."

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Sophia said as she gave Roxy a hug. Just to annoy Fred she gave him one as well. James laughed and held up his arms.

"Don't I get one?" He asked innocently. Sophia laughed and threw her arms around him. Teddy appeared seconds later, Victoire, Lily and Albus in tow, and told them the train was leaving soon. James gave his father a hug and a kiss and then his mother before stepping onto the train. He looked back at Ginny, who gave him a thumbs up, and feeling much more confident than he had 10 minutes ago, James sprinted down the corridor after his friends, starting the journey of a lifetime


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_June 14th 2025_

James Potter had never been so nervous in his life. He pulled at the neckline of his shirt and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair as he sat in his living room. His knee was bouncing up and down subconsciously and his eyes kept flickering to the clock on the wall.

"James?" Came a voice from the doorway. He snapped his head up but when he saw it was just his sister he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Lily." He said, giving her a half smile. She stepped tentatively into the room and walked towards him.

"James is everything alright?"

"I've been better." He replied truthfully, knowing his sister would see right through him.

"Whats up?" She asked, perching on the sofa next to him.

"You wouldn't understand." James replied. "You're to young."

"I'm 17." Lily answered with a roll of her eyes. "That's only three years younger than you. Now tell me whats up."  
>"Its Sophie." James said, his flicking once again to the clock. Lily frowned.<p>

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No nothing like that!" James said quickly. He fumbled in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. As he pulled it out Lily's eyes widened.

"You're going to propose?" She asked, her mouth agape. James put a finger to his lips.

"Would you not go screaming like a banshee? No one knows."

"You haven't told Mum and Dad?" Lily asked skeptically, not able to keep her eyes off the small black box in James' hands.

"I was going to see what she said first." James said shrugging nervously.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Mum is going to have a go at you when she finds out after the fact." Lily said crossing her arms in way that reminded James scarily of Ginny.

"Well." James said dropping his voice to a whisper. "Sophie's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Lily screamed causing James to pull back from her. He blinked a few times before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "You think its funny that you got Dad's good friend's daughter knocked up?"

"First off she also happens to my girlfriend." James said. "Second off she's not pregnant. I was kidding but the look on your face….."

"James Sirius Potter!" Lily said slapping him on the arm. He pretended to look hurt but wasn't doing a very good job as he was still laughing.

"I'm sorry." He gasped out. "I couldn't help it. Once a prankster always a prankster."

"Yeah well it was believable. Why else would you marry Sophie when you're only 20?" Lily pointed out and James glared at her.

"I love her." James said. "I want to marry her so no one else can have her. So she's all mine."

"There I was thinking you were going to get all romantic on me and then the selfish motive came through." Lily said grinning at her brother. He scowled at her but continued.

"You know what I mean Lils." He said.

"Do I?"

"Yeah. You love Nicholas." James said laughing when he saw his sister's expression. "Come on Lils I see the way you look at him. You can't tell me you don't ever wish there was a way you could make him yours forever. So no one else can have him."

"You don't need to get married to do that." Lily said playing with the button on her shirt. James laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know but it makes it official, eh?" Lily was silent for a few moments and then she looked up James. The smile wiped immediately off his face when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Lily whats wrong?" He asked scooting closer and putting his arm around.

"Does this mean you're leaving." She asked in no more than a whisper.

"Leaving where?"

"Home. Are you going to move out?" Lily asked, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Lily." James sighed. "I was going to move out eventually. I can't live here forever."

"I know." Lily said. "But Teddy already left and Albus will be gone soon. It's just going to be me, Mum and Dad."

"It was like that for two years after Al left for Hogwarts." James pointed out.

"That's not true." Lily said frowning. "Teddy was home then. Besides I knew you guys were always coming back."

"Lils just because we move out doesn't mean you'll never see us again. I mean look at Teddy. He comes round with Remus at least twice a week."

"It won't be the same without you here. You're my brother. I never told you this but when you left for Hogwarts I refused to play with Albus for like two weeks. He always tried to get me to play exploding snap with him but that was our game. It just wasn't the same. He always played by the rules. Never tried to cheat." Lily said giving her brother a small smile. He looked appalled.  
>"Are you accusing me of cheating?" He asked in fake shock.<p>

"Never." Lily said shaking her head. She sighed and then rested her head on his shoulder. "See I'm going to miss moments like these."

"I promise I'll come round for dinner any time you want me. Also if Sophie says yes tonight, you can come to our place whenever you want. Except when we're-" Lily cut him off with a slap on his arm.

"James!"  
>"Sorry." He said smiling sheepishly. Lily let out a laugh just as the doorbell rang. James stood up and resumed his nervous ways. "That's Sophie."<p>

"She'll say yes." Lily said confidently.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now go, she's waiting." Lily said waving her hands at the door. James bent down and kissed the top of his sister's head.

"Thanks Lily." He said grinning. "And remember whatever Sophie says, you'll always be my favorite girl."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_July 26th 2010_

Harry Potter struggled to pull the pink muggle dress over his daughter's head. When 2 year old Lily had seen what her brother's were wearing she had absolutely refused to wear the 'icky' dress.

"Come on Lils. For Daddy?" He pleaded. She seemed to be considering this for a few moments and Harry grew hopeful. That is until she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. Harry sighed and headed towards the closet. If he didn't give into Lily's needs now they would never leave and would be late for dinner. Grabbing a cute blue outfit with white flowers he held it up for his daughter's approval. She grinned and nodded happily. Harry had it on her and seconds and ran downstairs to join the rest of the family in the kitchen. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Lily's outfit but Harry just shook his head and Ginny shrugged. Piling into the car the Potter family was off.

"We're going to Christian's right Mummy?" Albus asked, fiddling with the button on his collared shirt.

"Yup. Is that good or bad?"

"Good." Albus said grinning. "I like Christian."

"Me too!" James agreed. "Even if he is younger then me."

"Why did I have to come?" Teddy whined. "Dudley doesn't have any kids my age."

"Teddy we went over this. Just because you invited Victoire and she couldn't come doesn't mean you can pout all night." Ginny said.

"I'm not pouting." Teddy said defensively. "I've just got summer homework to do at home, that's all."

"Homework you wouldn't have if Victoire wasn't leaving for France?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. Harry laughed at this and Teddy sent him a glare.

"Lighten up Ted. At least Vic is going to Hogwarts with you this year." Teddy considered this for a few moments and decided to remain silent. For the rest of the car ride nobody spoke, except for Lily with her occasional incoherent babble. Pulling up to a house that, thankfully, reminded Harry nothing of number 4 Privet Drive, the family piled out of the car.

"Al!" Christian called running to meet his best friend. "Al you have to come see my room!"

"Daddy can I?" Albus asked excitedly.

"Sure bud." Harry said chuckling. Christian glanced at James.

"You can come to if you want." He said smiling. James thought this over for a few seconds but then shook his head.

"I'm going to stay with Teddy." Christian and Al shrugged and raced into the house, leaving the other 5 to follow slowly after them. They entered into Dudley's living room to find, to there surprise, a picture of their family sitting on the mantel. It was accompanied by many pictures of Christian and a few of him with relatives that must be from his mum's side. Harry glared at a picture that was Christian on his fourth birthday with his grandparents but moved past it quickly.

"Harry?" Came Dudley's voice from behind a door to their right. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Harry called back leading his family into the kitchen. "Christian let us in."

"I didn't hear the doorbell." Megan said looking confused.

"We didn't ring it." Ginny explained with a laugh. "Christian must of seen us pull in. He already dragged Albus up to his room. Is this Michael?"

"Yup." Megan said proudly, looking fondly at the baby she was holding. "Tyler is asleep upstairs but I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon enough."

"May I hold him?" Ginny asked, smiling when Megan nodded. The 2-week-old baby felt so small in her arms. She hadn't held a baby this little since Lucy was born the year before. She looked up at Megan. "And they're identical?"

"As of now." Megan said groaning. "I can never seem to tell them apart."

"Mum said it was the same with Fred and George. She still couldn't tell them apart when they were 20." Ginny said smiling sadly. Harry glanced at her nervously, waiting for her to burst into tears at the mention of her deceased brother. Megan caught this and decided not to continue the conversation any further.

"Dinner is almost ready." Dudley announced, coming in from the back yard where he had been at the grill.

"Smells great." James said grinning at him. "I'm really hungry."

"You're always hungry." Teddy said rolling his eyes at his brother. "But it really does smell great Uncle Dudley."

"Thanks." He said. "Why don't you two run upstairs and get the others. First door on left at the top of the stairs."

"Do we-?" James started to protest but when he said Teddy heading for the stairs he cut himself off and raced after the older boy.

"He's just like you." Dudley commented to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "James is."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I always get that about Albus."

"Well Albus looks just like you. James is just like you." Dudley explained. "There's a difference."

"He's right you know?" Ginny said coming up next to Harry, having just handed Michael back to his mother. "I've always thought James was a mini you. He's a troublemaker, yes, but he cares more about others than he does about himself."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry said grinning. A knock at the door cut his next comment off effectively.

"Dudley?" A voice called. They obviously hadn't waited for someone to answer the door. Harry froze up. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Whose car is that parked in the driveway?"

"Ginny we have to go." He whispered quietly to his wife. She looked at him confused and before he could answer Vernon and Petunia were striding through the kitchen door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_July 26th 2010_

"Ginny we have to go." He whispered quietly to his wife. She looked at him confused and before he could answer Vernon and Petunia were striding through the kitchen door. Harry turned around and pretended to be very interested in the stove, in an attempt to hide his identity.

"Oh you have guests." Petunia said, stopping short when she saw Harry, Ginny, and Lily standing there.

"Mum, Dad." Dudley said. "This is Ginny and her daughter Lily."

"And Harry." Megan continued. "Dudley you forgot to introduce Harry."

"Harry?" Vernon gasped his eyes moving to the black haired man who had just turned around.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. Its nice to see you again." He said nervously. A few seconds later the reaction he had been waiting for came. Vernon exploded, his face turning purple, as he yelled and spluttered about the appearance of his criminal nephew in the home of his perfect baby boy. His rage continued until Petunia placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, her face white. He took a few deep breaths before addressing Harry.

"Boy I suppose you just decided to drop in uninvited. Never really had manners, did you?" Vernon sneered, glancing from his son to his nephew.

"Actually Uncle Vernon. Dudley and Megan invited my family and I over for dinner. You've met my wife Ginny and my daughter Lily." He introduced, pulling them both close as if protecting them. Ginny was bouncing Lily, who had started to cry when Vernon started yelling.

"Harry?" Came a voice from the doorway. "Whats all the screaming about." Teddy entered and stopped when he saw Vernon and Petunia. "Who are they?"

"This is my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry explained. "Guys this is my son Teddy. Teddy would do you your old man a favor and take Lily to the other room? She seems quite upset and your always able to calm her down."

"Sure thing Harry." Teddy quickly, glad to have an excuse to flee the kitchen.

"He seems awfully old to be your son." Vernon said once Teddy had left the room. "Probably the only reason you got your wife to marry you."

"HARRY! WE'RE LEAVING!" This burst from Ginny took everyone in the room but Harry by surprise. He knew she always had a bit of a temper and hardly reacted when she gripped his arm and started to pull him towards the door.

"Please stay." Megan begged, her eyes glancing nervously to her in-laws. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone with them.

"ALBUS! JAMES! DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. The reaction was quick. They could hear the pounding of footsteps; the slamming of a door, more footsteps, and then James and Albus came sliding gracefully into the kitchen. They each went immediately to Harry's side and took his hands, looking up at him curiously.

"What'd James do this time?" Albus asked, rolling his eyes at his older brother. Harry chuckled and ruffled the messy black hair of an offended looking James.

"He's done nothing Al." Harry said. Then as an after thought he added, "This time."

"Then what's the matter Daddy?" Albus asked innocently, holding his arms up in the air, his eyes pleading for Harry for to pick him up. Harry gave in and placed his son his hip, sending a nervous glance to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Mummy just wants to go home. That's all." Harry said soothingly. Al did not seem convinced. He looked around the kitchen and spotted Petunia and Vernon for the first time.

"Who are they?" He asked, just as Teddy had done minutes ago.

"My Aunt and Uncle." He explained. Al's face scrunched up the way it did whenever he was thinking hard about something.

"Like Auntie Hermione, and Uncle Ron?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Except I haven't seen them in a very long time." He explained.

"Why not?" Curse four year olds and their endless stream of questions.

"They don't like me very much." Harry said chuckling, knowing that was a bit of an understatement.

"Don't like you very much?" Ginny repeated with a snort. "I think the amount of curse words that came out of your Uncle's mouth proved it's more of a hatred."

"Well its mutual." Harry said, sending a glare to his Aunt and Uncle. He held Al tighter in his arms and reached for James' hand with his free hand. "Come on guys we're going home."

"Harry?" Came Teddy's voice from the doorway. "Lily won't stop crying."

"Come on Ted we're leaving." Harry said as Ginny took Lily from Teddy's arms and stroked her hair soothingly. Harry's was about to close the front door behind him when footsteps in the hallway made him stop. Petunia was standing there wearing an expression on her face that she had something to say. He raised his eyebrows at her and shifted uncomfortably under his glance.

"You named your daughter of her." Petunia said, speaking for the first time that night. Harry's brow furrowed for a few seconds before realization dawned on him and he smiled tentatively.

"Well yeah…" He said trailing off, not really sure what else to say.

"You have a beautiful family." This comment took Harry by surprise but nevertheless he smiled at his aunt.

"Thank you."

"How old are your children?" She asked curiously. Before Harry could answer Al piped up.

"I'm 4 he said proudly, almost 5."

"I'm 6!" James announced and he glanced at his little sister before answering for her. "Lily's 2."

"She looks just like her at that age." Petunia said, looking at the toddler fondly. She then noticed Teddy, attempting to hide behind Harry and smiled nervously at him.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Do you go to Hogwarts then?" Petunia asked. Though the question completely befuddled Harry, who's jaw had literally dropped in shock, it didn't faze Teddy and he answered with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I just finished first year! I'm in Hufflepuff, like my Mum."

"Hufflepuff? Is that like Gryffindor? Lily was in Gryffindor." Harry's shock grew as Petunia stated her knowledge of Hogwarts and he found himself nodding to her question. Petunia turned to Ginny.

"So you were in Hufflepuff then?"

"No I was in Gryffindor with Harry." Ginny said and when she saw Petunia's confused face glance at Teddy she almost let out a giggle. "Oh we aren't Teddy's parents." She explained. "His Mum and Dad died when he was young and we took him in."

"Oh.." Was all Petunia could manage and Harry looked towards the door.

"We really must be going." He said again. Petunia frowned.

"Would it be alright if I dropped by for tea some time?" She asked. Harry frowned as he spluttered for an answer. "Without Vernon of course."

"I um I guess that would be alright." Harry stated awkwardly. Petunia sent him a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, wanting to get it out before Harry left. He gave her a small smile before ushering his family out the door and closing it behind him, completely bewildered with what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_September 5__th__ 2005_

It was a warm September day as Harry left Grimmauld Place. Teddy was walking along side him, happily pushing 6 month old James in a stroller. This left Harry with the duty of carrying Teddy's knapsack and lunch bag. Teddy was starting Year Three at the local Primary School and couldn't be more excited. He was bored of sitting around the house, as Harry was working, James was too young to play with, and Ginny was always fussing over James. Also, up until that March, Teddy had lived with his Grandmum and it had been her decision as to whether or not Teddy went to school. He missed his Grandmum but still visited her every Saturday and secretly enjoyed living at the Potters than with Andromeda who was too old to keep up with a seven year old.

"Excited Ted?" Harry asked, after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Yes!" Teddy answered, nodding vigorously. Harry chuckled. Only a Lupin would be excited about school.

"I'm glad. Just don't make me regret letting you go to school with muggles."

"I won't say anything Uncle Harry. I promise." Teddy said sincerely.

"I know you won't. I just had to make sure."

"Besides you can just Obliviate them."

"Teddy." Harry warned.

"Kidding! I won't say anything. My lips are sealed." Teddy stated as he mimed zipping up his lips, locking them, and throwing the key.

"And they better stay that way. I will not be happy if I get a call from your teacher saying they found you on the roof or you turned the teacher's hair blue."

"Uncle Harry that was you." Teddy said with grin.

"It may run in the family." Teddy frowned.

"Uncle Harry I'm not family."

"Teddy you know that's not true. You are just as much my son as James is. And I told you to call me Harry, not Uncle Harry. Besides your father was very mischievous as well."

"Really?" Teddy asked, his eyes shining at the mention of his dad.

"Really." Harry confirmed. "Along with my dad and Sirius they spent so much time in detention it was ridiculous. They called themselves the Marauders."

"Yeah you've told me that before. I never knew what that meant though." Teddy said. He seemed to be thinking something over before he looked up curiously at his Godfather. "Does this mean when I get in trouble I can blame it on my dad?"

"Oh look we're here." Harry pointed out, avoiding answering the question. Parents and children were milling about all around them and Harry noticed the fear in Teddy's eyes. "Want me to walk you in?"

"Yes please." Teddy said, taking his hand off the stroller and gripping Harry's with it. Parking the stroller safely outside the building, Harry lifted out James with his free hand and rested the sleeping baby against his chest.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where Miss Fischer's classroom is?" He asked the first woman he saw after stepping inside. She smiled at him and glanced down at Teddy.

"Year three?" She questioned. Harry nodded and the lady pulled a small boy with a brown buzz cut out from behind her. "This is my son Charlie. He's in Miss Fischer's as well."

"This is Teddy." Harry said, chuckling as he ruffled Teddy's turquoise hair. He had meant to ask Teddy to change it to its natural color brown. Whoops. She looked at it curiously but then put back on a smile and faced Harry once again.

"And who's this?" She asked pointing to James.

"My other son James." Harry explained. "He's going to be 7 months old next week."

"He looks just like you." Harry just smiled and nodded, he got that a lot. She led them through the corridors and Teddy and Charlie had already struck up a conversation about Football, which Teddy had learned to play last year. "Is it a phase?" Harry looked at her confused so she explained. "The blue hair."

"Don't let him hear that or he'll angrily correct you saying that its turquoise." Harry said with a laugh. "And no not really, it's been like that since he was born." Harry, used to talking to wizards, took a while to realize this might not have been the best thing to say as Charlie's mum was now staring at him wide eyed. Just as Harry was about to come up with a reason, she spoke.

"Is he a metamorphogus?" She asked and now it was Harry's turn to gape at her.

"You're a-"

"Witch?" She supplied and Harry nodded. "No, but my husband's a wizard. I assume you're one too."

"Yeah."

"The name's Rebecca Wood. May I ask what you're name might be?"

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" She asked. He groaned, hoping that she wouldn't recognize his name. "My husband played Quidditch with a Harry Potter." As she said this Harry blew out a sigh of relief. "Oliver Wood. Do you know him?"

"Yeah I remember Oliver." Harry said with a chuckle. "He had the worst pep talks."

"I can only imagine." Rebecca said with a shudder. "Charlie's a wizard, you know? I was scared of him going to school and something happening but he's been going for 2 years and its all good. I'm glad he'll have someone to be friends with at Hogwarts though."

"Yeah Ted will be ecstatic."

"This is the classroom." She said stopping.

"Well it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." As she said this Harry turned to Teddy and gave him a hug.

"Be safe. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

"Hey Ted you did it! You forgot the Uncle!"

"I guess I'm getting used to it." Teddy said with a shrug. Giving Harry once last hug he followed his new friend into the classroom, a big smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_December 16__th__ 2021_

As the steam thinned Harry spotted his three children across the platform. He called out, "James! Lily! Albus!" Lily was the first to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug as she did every year. Albus and James, even if a bit reluctantly, gave their father a hug before looking around the platform in confusion.

"Where's Mum?" Albus asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Home. She wanted to come but Charlie dropped by this afternoon with Emily and she decided to stay." Lily's face lit up immediately when he said this.

"Em is at our house."

"Sure is." Lily grinned while James wrinkled his nose.

"I don't get what your obsession with babies is. They don't do anything!"

"But they are adorable." Lily countered. Harry was about to cut in before a full blown argument took place but somebody did the job for him.

"Lily!" Harry couldn't help but notice Lily blush as she turned to the speaker and he also couldn't help but frown when he noticed it was a boy. "I didn't think I'd catch you in time to say goodbye."

"Lucas we said bye one the train." Lily said glancing at her family, feeling very uncomfortable. James and Albus were grinning at her as they held back their snickers and Harry was eying her curiously.

"I know but I wanted to say it again." Lucas said giving his shoulders a shrug, obviously not feeling as awkward as Lily was.

"Who's this?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time. Lily was about to answer when James butt in. Lily made a mental note to hurt him later.

"This is Lily's boyfriend Lucas."

"Boyfriend?" Harry choked out. "You didn't mention this in your letters."

"It didn't seem important." Lily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Lucas said awkwardly, sticking out his hand as he did so. Harry eyed him suspiciously but shook it as not to be rude.

"What year are you in?"

"Third. Same as Lily, sir."

"House?"

"Dad!" Lily said gaping at him. "You're the one always going on about house doesn't matter!"

"It was just a question."

"Hufflepuff. Same as Lily once again."

"I've talked about Lucas before. We've been in all the same classes since first year." Lily said rolling her eyes at her dad. "We even sat in the same compartment the train ride here."

"Right." Harry said, remembering Lily mentioning the boy numerous times. He relaxed a bit knowing they were friends first.

"Well I've got to go." Lucas said leaning in to give Lily a kiss. He suddenly remembered Harry standing there and quickly redirected it to her cheek. Lily blushed and Lucas grinned. "Bye Lily."

"Bye Lucas. We're still meeting in Diagon Alley two days after Christmas, right?"

"Right." He confirmed. He gave her a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd to find his family.

"Lily we'll discuss this when we get home." Harry said firmly. James rolled his eyes.

"Dad he's a good kid. Did you think Albus and I would just any boy date our baby sister? Don't be too hard on her."

"Thanks James." Lily said smiling at her brother.

"No problem. Just remember that you owe me one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_December 24__th__ 2012_

The Christmas lights reflected onto the snow giving it a glistering look, even in the darkness. Two figures, one small and one big, trudged along, ignoring the carolers and last minute shoppers. Godric's Hallow looked beautiful and merry this night of Christmas Eve but the two wizards within it were filled with sadness.

"Dad?" James finally asked, not able to take the silence. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For bringing me here. It means a lot to me." Harry smiled at his oldest son.

"I wanted to bring you here. It was time you met your namesakes." The boy of seven, almost 8 as he liked to point out, grinned, proud to finally be deemed old enough to partake in adult like activities. As they reached the graveyard Harry silently pushed open the kissing gate, just as he had done 15 years ago. He found the graves quickly, having visited them often; one for his parents and one for his godfather who Harry decided shouldn't be buried anywhere but with his true family. James snuggled closer to his father as his gaze went over the graves repeatedly trying to take it all in.

"Mum, Dad." Harry said, putting his arm around his son. "This is your grandson, James Sirius Potter." He couldn't help but imagine the goofy grins on his father and godfather's faces as they heard this, and Lily's eye roll that would be accompanied by a reluctant smile. James took at step out from under his father's arm and looked up at him.

"Dad can I say something?"

"Anything." James took a tentative step forward and starting speaking, his voice shaking as though decided whether or not he would cry.

"Grandmum, Grandpa, Uncle Sirius. I never got to meet you but I feel like I know you so well. Dad tells me stories all the time and I hope to be a prankster just like you guys. Daddy always groans when I tell him this and Mum likes to blame my trouble making on Dad. So even though they like to yell me at me I bet you guys are proud of me. I have a sister named after you Grandmum. Her name is Lily Luna. I've got a brother too but his name isn't as cool as mine: Albus Severus. Dad said Grandmum was good friends with Severus. I've never met him either. There are a lot of people I didn't get to meet. Like Teddy's dad. He was a werewolf. Isn't that cool? I'm really smart. Dad says Grandmum was top of her class. I am too but the muggles aren't much competition. Some kids in my year can hardly read. Can you believe that? Well I don't really know what else to say except that I miss you guys. I don't understand why you had to die before I could meet you but Dad says I'll understand one day. I hope that's soon. I hate being confused. It's frustrating. Well. Bye, I love you." James quickly turned and buried his face in his father's coat, just as the tears started to fall. Harry was filled with sadness as well, but couldn't help but smile at the innocence of his son's speech and the way he had jumped from topic to topic like most children do.

"Want to lay some flowers down?" Harry asked. His son sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, but nodded.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Will I ever get to meet them?"

"Someday." Harry answered carefully, handing the roses he had conjured to James. The young boy laid them carefully on the gravestones and buried his face once again in Harry's coat.

"Its not fair!"

"I know James, I know." Harry said, running his hands soothingly through James' mass of black hair. He was crying now himself, but trying to hide it.

"Daddy I'm glad your alive." James stated, squeezing his dad harder. Harry chuckled lightly as he picked up his son.

"I'm glad you're alive too." He said, planting a kiss on James' cheek. With that they apparated back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_February 14th 2005 _

"Bloody hell! It's been 3 hours! What is taking so long?" Ron asked, as he leapt from his chair to begin pacing once again, having stopped just minutes before.

"Ronald its only been a couple minutes since you last said that and once again I will tell you the answer. It could take any amount of time really. In terms of labor it actually hasn't been that long. Honestly didn't you pay attention the last time I told you that?" Hermione asked, with a roll of her eyes. Ron smiled sheepishly and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Hermione its just that's my baby sister in there." Ron frowned slightly after saying this and plopped himself down beside his wife. "Except she's not really a baby anymore. She's _having_ a baby."

"Isn't it exciting?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining with the reminder that her two best friends were having a baby together. "I'm so happy for them. Harry has always wanted kids."

"To bad he had to knock up my sister to do that." Ron groaned. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head.

"Honestly Ronald when will you get used to the fact that they're together? They've been married almost 5 years."

"I know but I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Well you better because something tells me this won't be their only child." Hermione said and Ron groaned, but he quickly became curious.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Harry's adamant that it will be girl but that's just because he wants her to be Daddy's little girl and Ginny thinks it's a boy but that's because she wants a mini Harry running around. I'm going to have to go with boy. Ginny does have the Weasley genes."

"True." Ron said sounding kind of disappointed. "I guess I was kind of hoping for a niece."

"You already have nieces." Hermione pointed out.

"I know but a Potter niece. Imagine if she had Harry's black hair. She would be so adorable." Ron said and Hermione smiled.

"You want kids someday don't you Ron?"

"Well yeah. I'd love to have a family."

"Good cause I'm pregnant." Hermione said simply before averting her gaze to a poster on the wall of the St. Mungo's waiting room.

"You're what?" Ron managed to say, his mouth open in shock. Before Hermione could answer Harry came running into the room a huge smile on his face.

"Want to come meet your nephew?" He asked, not noticing the expression on Ron's face. Still gaping at Hermione, Ron stood to follow his best friend out of the room. Hermione followed, watching Ron closely, a mischievous smile on her face. Harry led them to a room in which Ginny sat holding a small baby who already had tufts of the messy, black, Potter hair.

"Congratulations Gin." Ron said beaming at his sister, his conversation with Hermione for the most part forgotten at the sight of the baby.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked, immediately taking the small infant from Ginny's arms.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said with a grin, pride showing in his voice.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said, smiling sadly at him as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You'll be the godparents of course." Harry stated and this pushed Hermione over the edge. She nodded back as she started to cry and Ron hugged her close.

"We'd be honored." He said, speaking for both of them. "You know you practically made him a troublemaker just by giving him that name."

"It would be wrong to name him anything else." Harry said, staring fondly at his small son. "I mean he was going to be Lily if he turned out to be a girl."

"Your parents would be proud." Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"Not 'would be'. They _are _proud. I know they're watching." He corrected.

"He's beautiful." Hermione said, handing the baby over to Ron who looked slightly uncomfortable holding a baby so small.

"He's got Ginny's eyes." Harry said happily. "I bet he looks just like my father did as a baby."

"Sadly that means he got the Potter hair." Ginny said with a groan.

"You know you love it." Harry said grinning. Ginny just rolled her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_July 3rd 2015_

Harry wrinkled his nose as he read through the invitation before handing it to Ginny who was looking at him in confusion.

"Dear Mr. Potter," She read aloud. "You have been invited to the 25 Year Reunion of Little Whining Primary School. It will take place on the 17th of July and will be located in the Gymnasium. The event starts at precisely 7 o'clock. Do not be late. You are entitled to one guest."

"Honestly Gin who has a Primary School Reunion? I mean High School and University I understand."

"I think it sounds like fun. We should go."

"We?"

"It says one guest."

"Who will stay with the kids?"

"Harry, Teddy is 17 and way to old to be in need of a babysitter."

"I know that. It was just the only excuse I could come up with." Harry said with a sigh. "Do we really have to go?"

"I think it will be fun!"

"You already said that." Harry grumbled, but he knew his wife had won the argument. Two weeks later Harry and Ginny were walking towards the school from an alleyway a few blocks away that they had just apparated into. Harry's only comfort was that Dudley had called a week prior and announced that he and Megan were coming as well. Upon entering the gym they were met by someone whom Harry assumed was one of his old classmates. She frowned when Harry entered and appeared to be concentrating on something.

"Names?" She finally asked. Harry coughed awkwardly before answering.

"Ummm Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny." The second he said this the women's eyes grew wide, nearly resembling the reaction Harry would get when meeting somebody in the wizarding world for the first time.

"Harry Potter? Dudley's cousin?"

"That's me." Harry said giving her a small smile.

"I told Jenny he would come." The women muttered to herself as she reached for two nametags and a clipboard. Marking his name off the clipboard, she passed over the nametags.

"Alice Davies. Do you remember me?"

"Umm yeah. You were in Mrs. Ellis' with me, weren't you?"

"Yeah. We sat next to each other." Alice said. Harry nodded awkwardly, remembering that Alice wasn't exactly the nicest to him. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah have a good night." Harry said before practically dragging Ginny towards the gym; he could not get out of there fast enough.

"She seemed nice." Ginny commented.

"Yeah and so do Hungarian Horntails." Harry snorted. "She was horrid to me when we were children. Can we please get out of here? I'd rather not spend my night talking to people who only like me now because I'm not some scrawny kid to make fun of anymore."

"You must have had one friend." Ginny said. As a little girl she had always imagined the famous Harry Potter surrounded by people who thought he was the greatest.

"Well Mrs. Ellis was nice to me."

"Your teacher?"

"Well yeah. And there was this new kid in Year 4 that was nice to me for a day before Dudley scared him off. The next day he was laughing with all the other kids."

"That's awful." Ginny said with a frown.

"See why I don't want to be here?"

"Lets just stay a little longer." Ginny suggested and Harry sighed but agreed. He led her over to a table that was least crowded. A man and a woman sat holding hands on one side and an older lady who looked bored out of her mind was reading a book on the other. Neither looked up as Harry and Ginny took a seat.

"Wonder where Dudley is." Harry said, looking around the room.

"Megan said they had to drop Christian and the twins of at her parents' house before making their way over here."

"Well they'd better hurry up." Just as Harry said this, a woman rushed over and took a seat next to the couple at the table.

"Allison! You'll never guess. Jack just told me that Jenny told her that Alice told her that the Potter boy is here somewhere. Apparently the years were good to him. Alice said that if he hadn't brought his gorgeous wife she would've gone for him."

"Are you serious? What does he look like?" The girl, Allison, said her eyes glancing around the room.

"Not sure. I haven't seen him yet. He had black hair, didn't he?" A small cough came from beside Allison and she glanced over.

"Oh yeah, Jessie this is my fiancé Dylan. Dylan this is my best friend from school." Jessie smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said before her thoughts went back to Harry. "Oh and green eyes. As weird and scrawny as he was he did have the most gorgeous green eyes." Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"He did, didn't he?" Ginny she, as Harry tried to quietly silence her.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite recognize you. What was your name again?" Jessie asked politely.

"Ginny." She answered simply and Harry was thankful that she didn't use her last name. They looked embarrassed about not remembering her so Ginny continued. "I was only there the last year, you wouldn't remember me."

"Oh well its nice to meet you."

"I know what Harry looks like. I can see him right now actually." Both girls frantically turned their heads.

"Where is he?" They asked at the same time.

"Is his wife really that gorgeous?" Jessie asked sounding hopeful.

"I'd say so." Ginny said with a smirk. Then she grinned. "Silly me I forgot to mention my surname. I'm Ginny Potter."

"Potter?" Allison asked looking confused. "Did you just say Potter?"

"Yeah she did." Harry decided he might as well speak. He stuck out his hand. "Harry Potter. I'm sure you remember me. By the way I get that a lot about my eyes."

"Blimey Harry. The years were really good to you." Jessie said as she shook his out stretched.

"Umm thank you." Harry said blushing slightly as Ginny giggled next to him.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were ten! Did you move away from the Dursley's?" Allison asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not until I was 17. I went to a boarding school in Northern Scotland and only came back over the summer."

"That's where Harry and I met actually." Ginny added. "He and my older brother were really good friends."

"Is Dudley here tonight?" Jessie asked, looking around for a piggish boy.

"He's on his way." Harry said.

"So you still speak to him then? If I recall you two weren't very kind to each other." Allison said, knowing that was a small understatement.

"Yeah we actually just met again 5 years ago, after not seeing each other for nearly 13." Harry explained, only still talking to Jessie and Allison because they weren't exactly mean to him in school, they just ignored him. Jessie was about to comment when Harry's cell phone that he only carried in the muggle world for emergencies started ringing.

"Hello." He said, flipping it open. "Lily shouldn't you be in bed?" A pause and then Harry frowned. "James did what?" Another pause. "Let me speak to Teddy." He frowned even more before speaking again. "I can't really hear you sweetie. Stay by the phone, I'll call you back." Harry hung up and noticed Jessie, Allison, and Ginny all looking at him.

"Who was that?" Allison asked.

"Our daughter Lily." Harry explained.

"You have kids?"

"4." Ginny answered, before Harry could. "What's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure that James set off a dungbomb in the kitchen, which woke Lily. Being a tattletale she called me. Teddy fell asleep. I'm not sure where Al is. I can only imagine the chaos. Excuse me, I'm going to go call Lily back." With that Harry left the gym.

"4 kids, huh?" Jessie asked, turning to Ginny in his absence.

"Yeah. Teddy is 17, James is 10, Al is 9, and our youngest Lily is 7."

"Whats a dungbomb?" Dylan asked, speaking for the first time. Ginny paled.

"You know I better go see whats taking Harry so long." She said quickly before jumping up and rushing out into the hall.

"Harry we have to go now." She said grabbing his arm.

"Umm alright, if you say so." Harry said confused. But he was too happy to question her actions and willingly followed her out of the school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_October 4th 2016_

Albus Potter was quite bored. James had left for Hogwarts only a month ago and Albus had already finished every book that he owned. He'd thought with his noisy and obnoxious prat of a brother gone he could get something done, but now he'd gotten everything done and James wouldn't be home for three months. He hated to admit that there was the small possibility that he missed his brother. As he took one look at the stack of books on his desk, he sighed. Scratch the previous statement; he definitely missed his brother. Just as he was about to get up and go find Lily there was a tapping on his window. James' owl, Prongs, was there, a letter tied to his foot. In a flash Albus was at the window, letter in hand.

_Dear Albus Severus Potter, _

_It amuses me how annoyed you get when I use your full name so I use it quite often. As Mum and Dad probably told you, I'm in Gryffindor! No surprise there. How are things back at home? Without me there I assume Lily (Daddy's little Princess) is driving you bonkers. You probably get blamed for everything. I think the world might just stop spinning if Lily got in trouble. I mean in our house the world does revolve around her. Enough about Lily seeing as we both don't really think that. Or at least I don't. Sometimes she's a better sibling than you! Kidding! You're my brother and brothers have to stick together. Which brings me to the reason I am writing. As much as it kills me to say this (You must never breath a word to anyone), I miss you. There I said it. And I didn't get struck by lightning. Hmm weird. Anyways Hogwarts is great and all but it will be so much better in a year when you're at my side and I can tease you endlessly again. Well it's late and Roxanne is breathing down my neck saying I have to go to bed. We're the same age! Who does she think she is? Apparently she's reading over my shoulder because she just slapped me. Yeah well I love you and stuff. See you at Christmas. _

_ Your favorite sibling, _

_ James Sirius Potter_

Albus couldn't help but smile as he folded up the letter, opened his drawer, and added it to the huge pile of letters that Teddy and a few of his older cousins, had sent him over the years. He flopped back on his bed and gaze went over a picture that had been on his nightstand as long as he could remember. Albus wasn't more than a few days old in the picture and James, about 16 months at the time, was holding him. After a couple seconds of James smiling at the camera, Albus started to cry and James got a confused, scared look, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do or what was happening. It made Albus laugh which was the reason he had kept it so long. A knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts and he looked up to see Lily poking her head in.

"Hey Lils whats up?" He asked as she opened the door further and entered the room, her cat Mr. Pickles at her heels.

"I miss James." She admitted quickly, her face growing red in embarrassment. Albus nearly laughed. How was it that all three of them decided to miss each other on the same day. He patted the bed and Lily and lay down next to him.

"I miss him too."

"You do."

"Sure do. And don't tell him I told you this but he misses us too. He sent me a letter." Although that was a bit of a lie as he just addressed that he missed Albus, he knew it would make Lily feel better.

"Its just not the same without him. The house is too quiet. I almost thing Mum misses yelling at him." Albus couldn't help but smile at this.

"At least you've got me."

"Yeah." Lily said although it wasn't whole-heartedly.

"Blimey. Don't sound too excited about it." Albus said sarcastically.

"But you leave next year!" Lily said and Albus realized she was crying. "And then it will just be me and Mum and Daddy."

"Not true. Teddy will be back."

"Yeah but he'll probably be moving out soon."

"Well James and I will be back for holidays. And I'll write to you almost everyday. I'll even get James to write."

"Really?" Lily asked, wiping her eyes.

"Really and before you know it you'll be at Hogwarts with us."

"If you say so."

"I know so." Albus said standing up. He held his hand out for Lily. "Now come on lets go play Exploding Snap."

"Alright." Lily said a small smile on her face. "Thanks Al."

"No problem Lily."

"I love you." Lily said, surprising him by pulling him into a tight hug. Albus hugged back just as tight.

"I love you too Lils."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_September 1st 2019_

"Potter, Lily!" The small redhead was able to ignore the whispers that followed her name because she had been expecting them. James had gotten the most, being the first second generation Potter to grace the halls of Hogwarts. Despite being prepared for the whispers and stares she was still very nervous. She was about to be sorted into a house at Hogwarts. Both her brothers were in Gryffindor as well as most of her cousins. Although, Teddy and Victoire had both been Hufflepuffs and Dom was in Ravenclaw. Shaking slightly, Lily walked to the stool, and with one last glance at James, who was giving her an encouraging thumbs up, she dropped the hat over her eyes.

_ Another Potter so the choice should be easy. In Gryffindor alongside your brothers. Yet, Gryffindor doesn't seem right for you. Possibly Slytherin, for you are quite cunning indeed. But alas it might not be right either. Better be….._

_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"_ The last word was shouted to hall at large and was followed by a few seconds of silence. A Potter not in Gryffindor? Unheard of for years. The silence was not unlike the one that, two years previous, had followed Scorpius Malfoy's sorting into Gryffindor. James and Albus were soon on their feet, clapping and cheering for their little sister. The Hufflepuffs soon joined in and Lily scampered to her seat as the whole hall erupted in cheers. She sat next to a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair, who Lily was pretty sure was called Ellie Foster. She smiled at the girl before turning back to the sorting, waiting impatiently for Hugo's name to be called. She literally let out a sigh of relief when he joined her at the Hufflepuff table, grinning widely. Only two more names were called before Neville rolled up the scroll and the feast began.

"Hi Lily." Said the girl, Ellie, from next to her. "I'm Ellie Foster."

"Nice to meet you, Lily Potter."

"I know." Ellie said smiling sheepishly. Lily coughed awkwardly but turned and pointed at Hugo.

"This is my cousin Hugo Weasley." She said. Polite hello's followed the introductions and Lily looked across the table. She had almost forgotten that Lucas, the boy she had sat with on the train, had been sorted into Hufflepuff as well. She turned back to Ellie.

"This is Lucas Green."

"You're not related to Emily Green, are you?" Ellie asked curiously. Lucas nodded.

"She's my older sister. Why do you know her?"

"She's dating my older my brother!" Ellie exclaimed. Lucas face dawned in recognition.

"You're Jack's little sister?" Lucas asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Ellie nodded and Lucas laughed.

"Weird."

"Indeed." Ellie agreed.

"They're fifth years." Lucas explained to Lily and Hugo. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a sister." Hugo said. "Rose, she's a third year."

"I have two brothers. James is a fourth year and Al is a third year."

"I have a brother in third year." Lucas added. "Jacob. Does your brother know him?"

"What house is he in?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor."

"I think he came to our house once last summer."

"I have 4 brothers." Said a small boy who was sitting beside Lucas. His icy blue eyes were gazing around the room as if begging for their acceptance.

"Do they go to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked.

"No." The boy said, shaking his head sadly. "They're not wizards."

"So you're muggleborn?" Lucas asked. The boy had heard the term a few times before so he nodded.

"Brilliant." Hugo said with a grin. "My mum is muggleborn. Whats your name?"

"Nicholas Owen." The boy said, a little bit more relaxed now that Hugo was smiling at him.

"Hugo."

"Lily."

"Ellie."

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." Nicholas said grinning. As Nicholas said this two hands covered Lily's eyes and she gasped in surprise.

"Guess Who?" Ask somebody in an exaggerated high voice that obviously wasn't their normal one.

"James." Lily said with a giggle, pulling his hands off her face. "Your hands are all rough. It was easy."

"Damn. I'll have to wear gloves next time." James said as he pushed Hugo over on the bench and took a seat next to Lily. "How's Hufflepuff treating you?"

"James I just got here."

"Well so far then."

"I'm glad I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Me too." James said with a grin. "Means I won a galleon off of Al."

"You bet on me?" Lily asked in shock, although she was not shocked at all. That was totally something her brothers would do.

"Yeah. Al went with Gryffindor but I knew you and the lion just weren't meant to be. So," James said looking around the table. "Are you going to introduce me, your amazing brother, to your friends?"

"This is Ellie, Lucas, and Nicholas. Guys this is my git of a brother James." James couldn't help but smile at the fact that Lily's little first year friends seemed quite scared of him.

"Lils, you know you love me." James said, throwing his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"What about me? You forgot to introduce me." Hugo asked, from his new place further down the bench. James whacked the backside of his head.

"I've known you since you were born you prat!"

"Oh yeah." Hugo said looking embarrassed. "Yeah I'm just going to eat now."

"That's what you were going to do anyways." Lily said with a roll of her eyes. "Mum is so right when she says you got Uncle Ron's stomach." As Lily's friends went back to eating James leaned in real close and whispered in Lily's ear,

"Meet Al and I outside your common room at midnight. We're going to take a little late night tour of the castle." With that he left. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her food. Leave it up to her brothers to get her in trouble on the first day of school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_April 11th 2009_

"You're sure you're ok with this?" Ginny asked as Harry tried to push her out the door.

"I'm fine. No problem." Harry said, giving her an encouraging smile. Ginny put her trunk on the ground and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I'll be back in three days. If you ever need me owl me and I'll be home in a flash. Remember that James will try to hide his vegetables so watch him at dinner, Albus won't tell you when he needs to go to the loo so you have to ask him and he still needs to wear a nappy to bed, and if you take them to the park make sure Lily puts on sunscreen. Oh and I nearly forgot. Teddy needs to be at Andromeda's tomorrow, in order for him to spend the weekend there."

"Ginny they're my kids too. I know all this stuff already." Harry said soothingly. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I know I just hate leaving them."

"You should be excited. Haven't you always wanted to be a sports writer for the Daily Prophet?"

"Well yeah. But it still feels weird. I haven't had a job since before James was born and now he's 4."

"You'll do great. They'd be stupid to turn you away. Now go or you're going to be late."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said giving her one last kiss. Seconds later she turned on the spot and was gone. Harry sighed and made his way back into the kitchen. The kids were napping, dinner was already made, and Harry had a muggle movie to watch with them later that night. Just as he lay down on the couch to relax, a cry from upstairs woke him. He immediately headed to Lily's room, assuming it was her, but she was still fast asleep in her crib. Heading to the next door he saw that Albus was fast asleep as well. Harry raised an eyebrow. It was James? Cracking open the last door in the hallway he saw that it indeed was James. Tentatively, Harry walked over and took a seat next to him.

"James?" He asked quietly. "Whats wrong."

"I-I-I" James stuttered between sobs, making it impossible for Harry to hear him. Pulling him onto his lap, Harry repeatedly ran a hand through James' messy black.

"Buddy calm down. Daddy is here. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream." James whispered between huge shaky breaths.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." James said firmly with a shake of his head. "Where's mum?"

"She's not here." Harry said, and this seemed to greatly upset James. "She's coming back soon."

"Really?" James asked, his voice.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?"

"Oliver's Daddy left one day and he never came back." James explained.

"James that would never happen. Your Mummy and I love each other and you guys very much."

"Even when I'm naughty?"

"Even when you're naughty." Harry confirmed as he suppressed a chuckle. He stood, bringing James with him. "Its almost time for dinner. How about you help Daddy set the table!"

"Ok!" James said, eagerly nodding his head. "Daddy?"

"Yes James?"

"I love you." He said placing a kiss on Harry's nose and looking at him sweetly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I love you too James but you still have to eat your vegetables."

"Oh come on!" James said throwing his arms up in the air. "I guess I tried."

"I guess you did."

"Is it at least a good veggie tonight?"

"I don't know. Are carrots good?"

"They're acceptable." James said, crossing his arms with a sigh. Harry laughed. He found it quite amusing when James spoke as though he was much older than just four.

"Why don't you go get Albus and Teddy and have Teddy bring Lily down?" Harry suggested once the table was set. James ran off and was back in a flash with his siblings at his side.

"Dada." Lily said, stretching out her arms the second she saw him.

"Hey Lily Flower." Harry said, taking her from Teddy. "How's my baby girl?" Lily giggled as Harry tickled her stomach. He set her down in her high chair and went to cut the food on Albus' plate. Later that night the kids were fed, bathed, and dressed in pajamas and Harry was ecstatic that it was finally bedtime. At dinner alone Albus had knocked over his milk two times, Lily had thrown a handful of pasta at Teddy (thankfully she missed) and James had downed his glass of pumpkin juice so fast that he had gotten sick. He cried afterwards, not really sure what had happened to him, as he had never gotten sick before and Harry had to spend nearly an hour calming him down. When Lily had heard James crying she got upset as well and was soon crying herself. Teddy thankfully stepped in and took her from the room, although Harry was sure the real reason behind his good deed was to get away from James' puddle of sick. With the kids sleeping soundly Harry went downstairs and cleaned the messy kitchen with a flick of his wand. Rubbing his temples he went up to bed wondering how in the world Ginny managed when he was away on a mission. When Harry was seconds from sleep the door to his room creaked open to reveal Teddy.

"Harry?" He asked, tentatively stepping towards the bed.

"Whats up Ted?" Harry said, flicking on the light next to him.

"I miss Ginny." Teddy answered, sounding embarrassed.

"Me too." Harry replied and Teddy seemed relieved by this.

"May I sleep in here?"

"Sure." Harry said, scooting over and pulling up the covers for his godson. Teddy smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Daddy?" A new voice asked, just as Harry was about to flick off the light. Harry groaned and sat up once again.

"What is it Al?"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Do you miss Mummy?" Harry asked as he lifted the small boy onto his bed.

"Yeah." Albus said, nodding his head sadly.

"Join the club." Harry said with a laugh as Al snuggled up between him and Teddy. "Goodnight guys I love you."

"Love you too."

"Dad?" Harry nearly shouted when her heard James speak, once again as he was about to fall asleep. Flicking the light on for a second time he stared at his son.

"Climb in." He said before James could even get another word out. James grinned and ran over to the bed before using all his strength to pull himself up. Turning off the light once more, Harry snuggled up between Al and James and fell asleep, thankful that Lily was too young to come and interrupt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_June 9__th__ 2006 _

"For Daddy?" Harry begged his son who furiously shook his head. "Gin are you sure this is normal?"

"Perfectly." This answer didn't seem to reassure Harry.

"But he's nearly 16 months. Teddy was speaking at one."

"Everyone is different sweetie." Ginny said, taking a seat beside him on the couch and resting a hand on her belly. She looked nervously at Harry. "You're sure we can do this?"

"How different can three kids be from two?"

"Loads." Ginny said quietly. "Harry I'm scared."

"Don't be. You're a wonderful Mum. You can handle anything, I promise."

"But what if I can't handle two babies. Teddy was already 6 when James was born. That made things so much easier."

"And now he's 8. He can help out so much more."

"I couldn't ask that of him. I wouldn't want to take away his childhood." Ginny said biting her lip. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For freaking out. We're going to be brilliant. I know it."

"I know Ginny. Are you trying to reassure yourself or me?"

"Me." Ginny answered quietly. "Harry I think its time."

"Time for what?" Harry asked, absentmindedly playing with James' toy snitch.

"For the baby!" Ginny answered urgently.

"Oh! Right! Yeah labor." Harry said, jumping up from the couch. "Lets get you to St. Mungos."

"You're doing much better this time." Ginny said as Harry calmly led her towards the fireplace. Harry shrugged.

"Practice I guess. By the next kid I'll be a pro."

"Next kid?" Ginny asked, but her voice was drowned out as they were whisked away into the fireplace, appearing seconds later in the St. Mungo's waiting room.

"We've got to call Hermione and Ron. Someone's going to have to watch James." Harry said as he setting the young boy down next to a couple blocks that had been placed in the waiting room. "And Bill! He's got to bring to Teddy over! He'll be so upset if he isn't here…" Harry trailed off as Ginny tightly grabbed his hand.

"Harry can we focus on that later? Women in labor."

"Right." Harry said giving her a weak smile. An hour later James and Teddy were playing happily in the waiting room with Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Rose.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Teddy asked Ron as he took the toy trains that James was handing him and connected them together before giving them back to the small boy.

"Boy definitely." Ron said.

"I want it to be a girl." Teddy said smiling. "I've always wanted a sister."

"A girl would be nice." Ron agreed. "But I think it will be a boy."

"And so does Ginny." Hermione added in. "She'll be right, I guarantee it."

"But I want a sister." Teddy said with a frown.

"Don't worry Ted, Harry won't stop having children until he gets his daughter." Ron said with a chuckle, as he glanced over at his own. Mrs. Weasley was giving Rose her bottle at the moment. Teddy looked down at his younger brother and smiled.

"James do you think it will be a boy or a girl." He asked. James pointed at Teddy and laughed, causing Teddy to frown.

"I think that means he thinks it will be a boy. Guess I'm alone."

"Sorry mate." Ron said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"How much longer?"

"Could be any minute, or it could be like 8 hours." Ron said with a groan. It turned out to be nearly 4 hours later when Harry came into the room to announce the birth of his son, Albus Severus Potter. It wasn't long before the newborn had a small group of admirers huddle around his bed.

"We're asking George and Angelina to be the godparents." Ginny said, as she passed the baby to her Mum.

"Oh that's wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said. "I must ask how you came up with the name."

"After the two bravest men I knew." Harry answered firmly. "We'll call him Al of course. Unless he's in trouble."

"With George as a godfather that will be quite often." Ron said with a chuckle.

"What's everyone laughing about?" George asked, entering the room, his wife and kids in tow.

"Just that this boy with cause a lot of trouble with you as a godfather." Harry said, smiling at the one-eared man he had grown to love as a brother.

"Me? Godfather? Blimey Harry. I'm honored."

"Angelina you'll be his godmother of course." Ginny added.

"Whats his name?" Roxanne asked, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look at the sleeping baby.

"Albus Severus. Al for short."

"The poor boy." George said. "He's got to have a scrawny git as a father and then you go and give him that horrid name."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_December 22__nd__ 2025_

Ginny sighed as she curled up on the couch in order to watch the snow fall. For the first time in her life she felt extremely old. So old that she nervously checked her hair in the mirror every now and then to make sure it hadn't turned gray. She couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief every time she saw the fiery red color she used to hate. She couldn't believe her son was getting married in 3 days. If felt like just yesterday that she had been changing his nappy and wiping his face clean every time he made a mess with his dinner. She giggled when she realized that she still did the latter, much to his protests. The dying flames in the fireplace suddenly became very alive and with a flash of green Harry entered the living room.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, hurrying over to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "All the trainees were too excited for the upcoming holidays to focus on anything." When Ginny didn't comment on this Harry cocked his head to the side. "Is everything alright Gin?"

"Not really." Ginny admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to Harry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch next to her. "You're not ill, are you?"

"No nothing like that." Ginny said quickly. "Harry I'm," She paused and let out a deep breath. "You don't think I'm old do you?"

"Old? Ginny you're 44. I hardly classify that as old."

"But Lily's in her last year of Hogwarts and James is getting married! Bloody hell, Teddy already has two kids!" Ginny exclaimed. "That makes me feel pretty damn old."

"Ginny, you're not old. If anything you're middle aged. I mean you could be Percy. The poor bloke just celebrated his 50th."

"Yeah but Lucy and Molly are both still at Hogwarts!"

"So what?" Harry said with a laugh. "We just started adult life a little earlier than everybody else."

"Soon we'll have grandkids." Ginny sighed, ignoring Harry's attempts to comfort her.

"No we won't. James isn't even 21. In the muggle world he would hardly be considered an adult."

"Don't you think we're too young to have children that are getting married?" Ginny asked.

"I think we have children that are too young to be getting married." Harry corrected. "But you admitted we were young. We're quickly improving."

"Very funny." Ginny said. "You really think James is too young?"

"He's 20. That's young. But I was 20 when we got married and nobody found that strange at all. So I guess it all depends."

"Yes but we'd been practically married since we were 17." Ginny said, and then she glared at Harry. "Thanks a lot. It never even crossed my mind that James was too young to be getting married and now you've got me all worried about it."

"Don't be worried. He and Sophie have been dating for 7 years and they've been best friends since Sophie was born. They were made for each other. If they want to get married I find nothing wrong with it."

"I guess so. But he never dated any other girl. It's always been Sophia! What if he's committing to soon?"

"I only dated Cho before I married you and I'd hardly count that at all. We turned out fine didn't we?"

"Why are you always right?"

"I'm the chosen one."

"That doesn't make you right."

"You're right it makes me awesome."

"And humble too."

"Very." Harry glanced at the clock. "When is Lily going to be home?"

"Lucas promised to have her home by 10."

"Lucas? I thought she was dating Nicholas?"

"She is. But she and Lucas are still friends. Besides he's been desperately trying to win her heart back since she broke it off fifth year. Poor bloke. Don't tell Lily this but I'm secretly rooting for him."

"And Albus?"

"What about him?"

"He's still with that muggle right?" Harry asked and Ginny slapped him on the shoulder.

"She's not 'that muggle'. Her name Isabella."

"Right. Sorry. So he didn't scare her off when he told her about our lot."

"Harry you were there."  
>"Was I?" Harry asked scratching his head. "Sorry my memory is bloody awful these days. Must be my old age."<p>

"Harry." Ginny warned.

"Blimey Ginny, I was only joking with you. We're not old, calm down."

"Mum? Dad? Where are you?" Lily's voice called from the front hall.

"Living room!" Harry called back. Seconds later Lily appeared in the doorway.

"Is Mum alright?"

"Mid life crisis." Harry said, a smile playing on his lips. "She'll live. How's Lucas?"

"Alright I guess. He seemed a bit off today." Lily said plopping down on the couch beside her parents. "Is Albus home?"

"In his room." Ginny answered. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Albus? Don't you usually go to James?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Not when it's about James." Lily said, before standing up. "See you later."

"That was weird." Harry commented, when he heard his daughter's footsteps retreating down the hall.

"Lily's weird."

"Touché."

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said, bringing herself to her feet. "You coming?"

"Depends." Harry said standing with her. "Are we really going to bed?"  
>"Harry, we're not <em>that<em> old." Ginny said with a smile. Harry grinned and followed her up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_July 26__th__ 2019_

"Dad is going to murder us." Lily gasped, her eyes not leaving the disaster on the floor that was once Harry's present for Ginny's upcoming birthday.

"Dad? No. He's a big softy. Its mum I'm worried about." James said, appearing at his sister's side.

"But Mum adores you most." Lily pointed out.

"But Dad adores you most."

"Boy do I feel loved." Albus grunted.

"You shouldn't." James said with a shrug.

"Love you too." Albus snapped, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what you guys are so worried about. Dad can just magic the bracelet back together."

"But he'll know we were in his office." Lily said sadly.

"Oh."

"Yeah." James said glaring at his brother.

"Well Teddy is of age. We could get him to fix it." Albus suggested, trying to redeem himself.

"That didn't really work when we made a mess of the kitchen last year. He pulled a Lily and ran straight to Dad to tattle on us." James said, frowning at the memory.

"Hey!"

"Well its true." James said, looking sympathetically at his younger sister.

"Lily could tell Dad that she's the one that broke it. He won't get nearly as mad." Albus said, finally coming up with an idea that his brother didn't snap at.

"You up for it Lils?" James asked hopefully. Lily frowned.

"No way! I've been begging him for ages to get me owl before I go to Hogwarts and he keeps saying 'If you're good'. I'm not ruining that a month before school starts."

"Lily he'll get you the owl. He's just pulling your leg."

"But what if he's not."

"Lily he got me one." James said.

"I guess…" Lily sighed.

"Lily you have to tell Dad." Albus pleaded, thinking of the Nimbus 2500 he was promised.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked poking his head in the door. All three children turned around, gulping at the sight of their father. James gave Lily a slight shove forward.

"Lils, tell him how you broke Mum's bracelet." James said, a slight smile on his face. Lily turned and glared at James as her temper rose.

"How I broke it?" She hissed. "You're the one that was gallivanting around the office! Al and I just came in here to stop you."

"Yeah!" Al agreed, standing beside his sister.

"Whoa. Dad that is so not what happened. They're barking mad I tell you. Making up this madness and trying to pin it all on me. How dare they?"

"That sounds suspiciously like the speech of a guilty person." Harry said crossing his arms. "I grew up with Fred and George. Nothing gets by me."

"That's not true. There was that time when I wheedled my way out of shrinking all of Al's knickers."

"I knew that was you!" Albus said rounding on his brother. "I didn't believe for a second that I had just gained a lot of weight!"

"No flying for a week." Harry said turning to James.

"But Dad! That was nearly 3 years ago!"

"Will someone please explain to me why you are all in my office and why something is broken?" Harry asked, ignoring James' comment.

"I heard you telling Aunt Hermione there was a time turner in here and I wanted to have a go." James said, hanging his head. Albus and Lily gaped at their brother.

"James are you feeling alright?" Albus asked. "You just told the truth."

"Well yeah. I can't be a git all the time, can I?"

"Actually…."

"Al!"

"If you two are done I'm still waiting to hear how the bracelet broke."

"Right." James said turning back to his father. "It was my fault really. I picked up the box, hoping the time turner would be inside. It wasn't so I set it on the table and continued my search. I found the real time turner. Top drawer isn't really a good hiding place. Lily and Albus came in and when they saw it they ran over to try and grab it. I accidentally tripped Lily and she knocked it off the table. Then Al sort of stepped on it." James explained. Al looked sheepishly at his Dad.

"Is that really what happened Pumpkin?" Harry asked, turning to Lily.

"Yes Daddy."

"You two can go. I want to have a talk with James." Albus and Lily looked relieved and dashed from the room before Harry could change his mind.

"James Sirius Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

"Not kill me, I suppose."

"Funny. Now why in the world were you digging around for my Time Turner?"

"No reason."

"James…"

"I might have accidentally said something to Sophie that I didn't mean to say and now she's not speaking to me." James said quickly. Watching as, with a flick of his wand, Harry fixed the bracelet.

"You wanted to go back and make sure it didn't happen?"

"That's correct."

"James I'm disappointed in you." Harry said a frown on his face.

"As you should be." James said, prodding the carpet with his toe. "I shouldn't have been looking in your office."

"No I'm disappointed that you tried to use magic instead of just apologizing to Sophia." James looked up at his Dad.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I expected better of you."

"How am I supposed to apologize if she won't speak to me?"

"You're a smart kid. You'll find a way. That is, if she really means that much to you."

"I'm going to marry her someday." James said firmly, not a bit of humor in his voice. Harry looked at him, slightly amused when he saw James wasn't joking.

"Then you'd better fix it."

"I guess. Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"Teaching me a lesson. And believing me. Mum just said she thought it was cute when I told her Sophie and I were soul mates."

"How dare she?" Harry said with a chuckle. James smiled slightly.

"I'm still grounded aren't I?"

"Of course. But get you're arse over to Sophie's before I murder your social life."

"What if she won't take me back?"

"If you're really meant for each other she'll take you back."

"Even if I'm a noble git and leave for a year after breaking it off?" James asked a grin on his face.

"Please don't give me crap for that! Ginny reminds me of it all the time! I did it for the good of humanity!" Harry pleaded, but he was laughing. James gave him a hug, a rare occasion in the Potter household.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too James. Go make things right."

"I will." Harry smiled proudly as his son disappeared from the room. He turned and placed the bracelet back on the desk and noticed the bottom drawer was opened slightly. "No way." Harry whispered, quickly pulling it open all the way only to find it empty. The Marauder's Map was nowhere to be seen. "Good luck McGonagall." Harry said chuckling as he turned of the lights and left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_September 1st 2018_

James put his finger to his chin and scrunched up his face in thought. "Aright." He said slowly. "I've got it. I'm thinking of a person."

"Is he famous?" Sophia asked from the seat next to him. James thought for a second before nodding.

"Is it your Dad?" Roxanne asked.

"No!" James said quickly. "Why would I do my Dad?"

"He's the first famous person that came to mind. No need to get snappy. Are they related to you?" Roxanne asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No."

"A boy?" Fred asked and James nodded. "Dead?"

"Yeah." James said sadly.

"Do we know him?" Sophia asked.

"None of us have met him."

"Is your brother named after him?" Fred asked.

"Bloody hell Fred! You get it every time!"

"So that's a yes?" Fred asked with a grin. James picked up one of his pumpkin pasties and tossed at Fred, hitting him in the head.

"Git." James grumbled.

"I'm just too good at this game." Fred said, propping his feet up on the bench across from him and putting his hands behind his head. "Lets do something else."

"Like what?" Sophia asked, trying to ignore the fact that James was poking her repeatedly in the face with a Licorice Wand.

"Dunno. We could play Exploding Snap I suppose." Fred suggested and Sophia frowned.

"We already played that."

"Why does this train ride have to be so bloody long?" Roxanne asked.

"Because Hogwarts is far away." Fred answered.

"That was a rhetorical question you prat."

"Right."

"James stop!" Sophie yelled, finally not able to take it anymore. She swatted at the Licorice Wand but ended up hitting James in the face. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt." James said, rubbing his nose slightly as he stood. "I'm going to find Albus. I've got to tell him something. Soph you coming?"

"Yeah sure." She said, jumping at the opportunity to escape Roxy and Fred who were arguing over the last chocolate frog. Once out in the corridor she turned to James, "What do you need to tell Albus?"

"Huh?" He asked looking at her bewildered. "Oh yeah nothing I just didn't want to stay in there anymore."

"Me neither. I know they're are friends and all but they can be really annoying."

"Yeah." James said absentmindedly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why would it not be?"

"You seem a bit off."

"Just thinking." James said as he dodge some first years that were chasing their cat down the hall.

"What about?"

"We're third years now." He answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know. I feel old." Sophia said with a laugh, James gave her a nervous smile before looking in the other direction. Sophie frowned. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." James said quickly. They were silent for a couple of moments as they walked, passing compartment after compartment, until James finally spoke again. "You know what third year means?"

"Extra classes?" Sophia guessed, shrugging her shoulders, as she knew that wasn't the answer. James shook his head.

"Well yeah. But that's not what I was thinking of. We get to go to Hogsmeade."

"Hey I almost forgot about that!" Sophie said with a grin. "I'm so excited for that."

"Me too." James answered, smiling a genuine smile. He stopped walking and peered into the compartment to his right. Seeing that no one was in there he turned to Sophia. "This one is empty. Want to take a seat until we feel ready to go back to the twin terrors?"

"Sure." Sophia said with a chuckle, following him inside.

"What were we talking about again?" James asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Hogsmeade."

"Right. About that. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." James paused here and took a deep breath. "You wouldn't want to go with me would you? You know like on a date?" James asked this all very quickly but Sophia caught every word of it. Her cheeks reddened as she looked at the boy who she had had a crush on since they were little. She giggled a little when she saw that he was blushing too.

"James I-"

"Forget it. It was a bad idea. It would be awkward."

"James I was going to say yes." She said, giggling once again. His head snapped up and he looked at her as if to see if she was lying.

"You were?"

"Yeah I'd love to go with you."

"Oh. Well in that case I take back what I just said."

"One thing though." Sophia said looking at him nervously. He nodded.

"Anything."

"No matter what happens we stay friends. If we realize the whole dating thing is awkward we stop it and pretend it never happened."

"Agreed. I value our friendship more than anything." James said smiling. Sophie smiled back.

"Brilliant."

"Brilliant." James agreed as an awkward silence fell over the compartment. He ran a hand through his hair. "So…."

"Should we go back and make sure they haven't killed each other?"

"That's probably best." James said although he didn't sound to thrilled about the idea. "Soph?"

"Yeah James?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone. You know, in case it doesn't work out."

"I guess so. But it will won't it?"

"I don't know. But I really like you Sophie."

"I really like you too James."

"As more than a friend."

"As more than a friend." Sophie agreed. James took in a deep breath and grinned.

"Boy does it feel good to have that out in the open." He said with a laugh.

"Is that why you were being so weird earlier?"

"I was not being weird."

"Yes you were." Sophia countered. "You were off in your own little world!"

"Was I really?"

"Yeah! We passed Albus and he said Hi and you just completely ignored him."

"I always ignore Albus." James pointed out.

"You know you love him." Sophia said with a smile and James laughed.

"Most of the time." He glanced out the window and saw that it was growing dark. "We should get back to Fred and Roxy."

"Alright." Sophia agreed reluctantly. James stood and held his out for her. She took it as he pulled her to her feet. She glanced nervously at him. "Friends no matter what?" James gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Always."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_March 7__th__ 2035_

Albus burst into the kitchen, the last of his family to arrive, and glanced around the room pleading for someone to tell him it wasn't true. The tears in his mother's eyes, someone he hardly ever saw cry, told him there was no point in wishing for a lie.

"Albus." Ginny sobbed. "Albus can you believe it?"

"Mum I-" He could feel himself starting to cry and took a deep breath. "Mum I was hoping it wasn't true."

"6 o'clock this morning the healer says." James added, and Albus noted his brother was crying as well. Sophia was beside him, her hands clasped tightly in his.

"How's Grandpa?" Albus asked shakily.

"He's with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur." Lily answered. Her eyes drifted to her belly, bulging with her first child. "My baby is never going to get to meet her Grandmum." At these words Ginny let out a strangled sob and buried her face in Harry's neck. Harry ran a hand through her hair and whispered comforting words that no one else could hear. He had long ago stopped caring to hide the fact that he was crying. He'd lost his second Mum and as he couldn't remember Lily's death, Molly's was much more painful.

"Daddy?" Came a weak voice from the doorway.

"Alice I told you to stay upstairs sweetie."

"Daddy why are you crying?" Alice asked, ignoring her father's request.

"Alice come here." James sighed. The four year old ran over and scrambled onto his lap. James looked to Sophia for help.

"Alice do you remember when Ethan fell asleep and he never woke up?" Sophia asked, referring to their dog who had passed only months ago. Alice nodded sadly.

"You said he went to doggy heaven."

"That's right." Sophia said giving her a sad smile. "Well there's a people heaven too."

"Did somebody go there?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah Alice, somebody did. Your Great Grandmum Molly died this morning." Sophia answered.

"She's never coming back?" Alice whimpered. Sophia could only shake her head, believing if she spoke again she would start sobbing once more. Alice hugged her stuffed elephant to her chest and snuggled closer into James. She didn't say anything more and sat silently, letting her tears fall. James shot Sophia a grateful look, glad that he wasn't the one to have to explain that. The flames from the fireplace turned green and the Lupin family tumbled through. Victoire immediately went to Lily and gave her younger a cousin a tight hug. Teddy hung back and whispered something to his three sons who all nodded solemnly.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Teddy said turning to his godfather. "We had to stop at Hogwarts to pick up Remus. McGonagall gave him the week off."

"Alice." Remus said going over to his cousin. "Why don't you come upstairs with us?" Alice seemed reluctant to follow her three cousins so Stephen spoke up.

"Remus will change his hair any color you want, won't you Remus?"

"Any color." He confirmed.

"Okay." She said quietly, taking Remus' hand in hers. The four children left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"How are they taking it?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Remus cried for a bit but I think he feels he needs to stay strong for the others. Stephen took it really hard; he and Grandmum were really close. Just now was the first time he's spoken since I told him."

"And Liam?"

"I don't think he really knew how to react. He's only six." Teddy turned to James. "Does Alice get whats going on?"

"I just explained it to her." Sophie answered for her husband. "I'm sure she feels very much the same as Liam." There was several seconds of pained silence before Albus spoke.

"Grandmum wouldn't have wanted this." He whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Came the response of most of the room.

"She wouldn't have wanted us sitting here and moping. She'd say we were wasting time, that life is short and we should get up and do something."

"You're right Al." Ginny said. "But I just, I can't right now. Its too soon."

"I know." He responded. The room lapsed into more silence before a cry came from upstairs. James and Sophie stood at the same time.

"That would be Nate." James said. He turned to Sophie. "I got it."

"No I'll go with you." James merely nodded and the two left the room. As the kitchen door closed behind them Albus stood as well.

"I should be going." He said. "Julia will want me home. Ian's teething." He gave both his parents a tight hug before turning on the spot and disappearing. A pop signaled somebody else's arrival and seconds later the door opened to reveal Lucas. He rushed immediately to Lily's side and she lifted her head from Victoire's shoulder to give him a hug.

"I only just heard. I'm sorry." He said. "Are you alright? Never mind don't answer that. That was a stupid question."

"Lucas she won't get to meet the baby." She whispered. He sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I know Lils." He said pulling her into another tight hug. She buried her head in his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah." She managed to choke out.

"We'll Floo. You're in no state to Apparate." After saying a quick goodbye to the room at large the couple disappeared into a whirl of green flames. Harry sighed and turned to Teddy.

"The whole family is meeting at the Burrow for dinner. You're welcome to stay here until then." He said. Teddy merely nodded.

"I still can't believe it." Victoire whispered.

"Sweetie she was 85. She lived a long and happy life." Teddy said comfortingly.

"I know. I suppose she gets to be with Uncle Fred again."

"There you go. She'll be all right. Shall we go check on the children?"

"Yeah alright." She answered absentmindedly, allowing Teddy to lead her towards the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Ginny once they were alone.

"I wish I was."

"Don't we all." Harry sighed picking up Alice's elephant from where she had discarded it on the table. "They grow up so fast."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_April 12__th__ 2027_

Lily sighed. It'd been a long day. Her healer training had gotten more extensive now that she was nearly two years into it. It didn't help that Teddy was coming by that evening to drop of Stephen and Remus so he and Victoire could have their anniversary to themselves. She supposed she could always go drop them at her parents but lately she'd been trying to show that she was becoming more responsible.

"Aunt Lily!" Remus called as he sprinted into the room and tackled his favorite Aunt in a hug.

"Hey Remy." She said smiling at him despite her exhaustion. Teddy entered the room a few seconds later, two year old Stephen on his hip.

"Thanks so much for watching them." He said placing Stephen on the couch. "We usually go to James but he and Sophie had other plans for the evening."

"So go to me." Lily sighed. "The one with no life."

"Exactly." Teddy said with a chuckle. "We'll be back tomorrow around lunch time."

"Yeah sounds good. Anything I need to know about the little rascals?"

"Here are their overnight bags for starters." Teddy said, handing over two child sized backpacks. "Stephen has had a bit of a cold so there's a potion in there I want him to take before he goes to bed. You pretty much know everything else. Have them in bed by 9. I best be going. Victoire is waiting for me."

"Bye Teddy."

"Bye Lils." He bent down and gave each of his sons a hug and kiss. "Bye Remus. Bye Stephen."

"What no kiss for me?" Lily asked with a smirk. He bent and kissed her on the cheek, licking her in the process. Lily immediately began to furiously rub the area. "EWW Teddy!"

"You asked for it." He said with a grin. "Be good for Auntie Lily boys."

"Bye Daddy!" Remus said giving him one last hug.

"Bye bye Dada." Stephen added. Teddy smiled at his sons before turning and leaving the room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Lily asked once they heard the door close behind Teddy. Before either of them could answer the flames in the fireplace turned green, signaling someone's arrival.

"Hey Lucas." Lily said, grinning at the sight of her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He said seriously and Lily's smile faltered.

"Now?" She glanced at the two boys sitting next to her.

"Its important."

"Hey Remy I'm going to turn on the TV for you and Stephen and then I have to go talk in the other room with Lucas. Is that ok?" The boy nodded, excited about watching TV, something Teddy didn't normally let them do. Once her nephews were situated Lily followed Lucas into the kitchen.

"What is it? Did something happen? Is someone hurt?" Lily asked the moment the door closed behind them.

"No nothing like that." Lucas said quickly.

"Then what?"

"I love you." Lucas hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that but breathed a sigh of relief since he now had it out in the open.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, not really sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"I love you." He repeated, finding it much easier to say the second time. "I Lucas Green am in love with you, Lily Potter."

"Lucas I-"

"Don't say anything. Just hear me out." He said. "We've been best friends since first year and when we started dating in third year that was the happiest day of my life. Then you broke it off, and I'm still not really clear on the reason but I let it go to save our friendship. You started dating Nicholas and you were happy so I didn't say anything. But its been almost three years and you're still with him and I'm scared if I don't say anything you'll marry him and I'll live my life in regret. I needed to know that if I told you my true feelings whether or not you would have gotten back together with me. I would have spent my whole life wondering so here I am."

"Lucas I don't know what to say." Lily whispered staring into his eyes. She cringed at how hopeful they looked, how full of love.

"Just tell me. Do you still have feelings for me?" He asked and she didn't answer. "Lily please. I need to know."

"I-uh-yes."

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Lily confirmed.

"Alright thanks for telling me." Lucas said turning to leave.

"Lucas wait! Why are you leaving?"

"I got my answer."

"So you don't want to get together?" Lily asked a smile growing on her face.

"Are you serious?" He asked grinning. "But Nicholas-"

"We broke up last week."

"You did?"

"Yeah he feared I still had feelings for you and broke it off."

"Guess he was right."

"Guess so." They stood in silence just staring at each other. Neither one daring to speak and break the moment.

"Just kiss already!" Remus giggled from the doorway. Lily scooped the four-year-old up and began to tickle him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the living room?" Lily asked as he squealed with laughter in her arms. She set him down and ruffled his turquoise hair. "Now go before I start to tickle you again." The little boy left the room giggling and Lily turned back to Lucas.

"Where were we?"

"I think I was just about to act on your young nephew's suggestion." Lucas said taking a step towards her.

"Were you?"

"Definitely." He confirmed closing the gap between them. A need for air broke them apart after what seemed like hours. Lucas grinned. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry this message isn't a new chapter but if you all give me your input then I can put one up quickly. I figured, now that we are 23 chapters into this story that I should ask for your suggestions. So if anyone has a particular event or anything that they want a chapter on please tell me and I will do my best to make one for all of your suggestions. Thanks :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**So I didn't think I'd update this fast but I really liked _Rani Jashalithie's idea. _So thanks for that :) And I hope you enjoy my take on the situation. Hopefully another chapter will follow soon and definitely keep suggesting your ideas. **

_January 16__th__ 2009_

Ginny sighed as she walked through the Muggle supermarket. One of her old muggleborn teammates from the Harpies was hosting a party and most of the people in attendance would indeed be muggles. Martha had asked Ginny to bring something they could eat and she was having trouble picking from all the different items. It didn't help that Harry was away on an Auror mission, leaving her with the kids. Teddy was trying to be as helpful as possible, picking out things he'd had as snacks at his Primary School but most of them were childish to say the least.

"You could bring a bottle of wine. Muggle adults drink wine." Teddy suggested hopefully.

"Well I was told to bring a food." Ginny sighed as she reached for the bottle. "But I suppose. Happen to know which kind is best?"

"Ginny I'm ten. How in the world would I know how to answer that question?"

"Even as a ten year old you know way more about the Muggle world than I do."

"Not saying much." Teddy muttered, smirking as he bent to pick up the pacifier Lily had thrown to floor. He held it up for Ginny who glanced around before performing a quick cleaning charm. Before handing it back to Lily he looked at her sternly. "Now don't throw it." Seconds later it was on the floor again. Teddy sighed. "Like a one year old would listen to me."

"Well I swear she likes you a lot more than me sometimes." Ginny grumbled. She reached for plate of brownies and sighed. "Brownies are normal I suppose."

"That's boring." Teddy said wrinkling his nose. "You want to make a good impression?"

"Of course but-"

"Then bring something more appealing. Make it look like you tried." Ginny glared at the boy but knew he was right.

"I am trying. Isn't it enough that I have to walk through here pretending I know what I'm doing?"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but James has wondered off again."

"That boy." Ginny said through gritted teeth. She looked at Albus, giggling happily in the cart and frowned. "Al do you know where James went?"

"Secret Mama!" He exclaimed, letting out another laugh.

"Albus tell me where James went." Ginny commanded sternly but the younger boy just shook his head.

"Albus no tell!"

"Teddy make him tell."

"You know I would but Lily needs her nappy changed so I think we're going to go take care of that. Aren't we Lils?"

"You enjoy it when I'm miserable don't you?"

"Yeah actually. It amuses me very much. Although you could also see me changing Lily as helpful so you're welcome." Teddy lifted the baby out of the cart and with one last apologetic look at Ginny, grabbed the diaper bag and fled towards the bathroom.

"Guess its just you and me." Ginny sighed, turning to the two year old. "Come on lets go find James before he gets into trouble." She turned the cart around and started pushing it back towards the front when she heard a big crash. "Brilliant."

"Oops." Albus said.

"Oops is right." Ginny agreed. Because of the crash it wasn't hard to locate James' exact location and they found the boy staring wide-eyed at a pile of cans. He noticed Ginny coming towards him and frowned.

"Albus you told!" He exclaimed. "I knew you were to young to keep a secret."

"Actually he was a good secret keeper. The big crash gave you away." Ginny said. James winced when he realized she was using her scarily calm voice, which usually meant he was in big trouble.

"I was trying to help." He said, hanging his head. "I thought you could get soup. I couldn't reach the top so I grabbed one from the bottom. Then they fell. I'm sorry."

"Its not the cans I'm mad about. You can't keep wondering off. Something could happen to you and I would have no idea where you were. You scared me."

"I didn't mean to." He muttered, prodding the floor with his big toe, his eyes not leaving the ground. "Just trying to help."

"I know Jamie." Ginny sighed, picking up the small boy. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Now lets pick up these cans, shall we?"

"Mum…" He groaned. Ginny set him on the floor with a laugh.

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?"

"Daddy says trouble always finds me." He said bending to pick up a can. Ginny reached for one too and smiled.

"Daddy's right." Before James could pick up his second can someone, who clearly worked for the store, came to say he would clean it up and they should continue their shopping. Ginny said a hurried thank you before putting James in the cart beside Albus (so he couldn't escape again) and heading off down the nearest aisle.

"Cookies!" Albus shouted, clapping his hands together happily. This caught James attention. He definitely knew what cookies were.

"Mum can we get cookies?"  
>"No James. We have a whole box of Pumpkin Pasties at home."<p>

"I like cookies better."

"Sorry no cookies."

"I. WANT. COOKIES!" James shouted, completely catching Ginny off guard. He'd been happy two seconds ago.

"No." Ginny said firmly, starting to push the cart further down the aisle.

"I WANT COOKIES!" James shouted for a second time and Ginny was positive he'd gotten louder. She thought about casting a silencing charm on him but before she could act on the thought James was shouting again. People were staring now so she couldn't just whip out her wand and she decided she needed to flee the store as soon as possible. James rarely got upset and now he seemed as though he was having a full-blown tantrum to release pent up anger. James screamed a fourth time and before she realized what was happening she was covered in creams and icings of different kinds. Every dessert on the shelves around them had exploded as if it contained a bomb. She didn't even have a sliver of hope that people hadn't noticed so she whipped out her cell phone.

"Ginny?" Came Harry's worried voice on the third ring. "What's wrong?"

"You need to come to the supermarket near Grimmauld Place now." She stressed the last word, indicating her urgency. As worried as she was, she couldn't help but feel proud of her son and a bit upset that Harry had missed the milestone in James' life.

"Why?"

"Lets just say you should bring a team of Aurors with you. You have a lot of Obliviating to do."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to _blueisasome_ who provided the idea for this chapter. Hope you like it! **

_June 31__st__ 2030_

Ginny Potter sat in the kitchen, listening to the footsteps that could be heard above her. They were coming from Lily's room and the young red head was without a doubt pacing. Ginny remembered being the exact same way on the day of her wedding nearly 30 years ago. Harry entered the kitchen, looking tired, Liam sitting happily on his hip. The small boy reached up and with a fat fist grabbed a handful of Harry's messy black hair. He liked to deny that there was any gray in it and continued to call it jet-black.

"Pa!" Liam giggled happily.

"Liam." Harry sighed, prying the small boy's fingers from around his hair. "Don't pull on Grandpa's hair." Harry plopped down beside Ginny and looked at her hopefully. "Will you take him for a few minutes? I don't have a clue where Teddy and Victoire got off to and Stephen fell in mud. Seeing as he's ring bearer he can't be dirty."

"Yeah. So much chaos." Ginny said with a chuckle, taking her grandson from Harry.

"That's a Potter-Weasley wedding for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a very messy boy to attend to."  
>"You have fun with that!" Ginny called as her husband raced from the kitchen. She sighed and held Liam closer to her. Lily, her baby girl, was about to be married. The last of her children to do so and it made her feel oddly depressed. She should be happy for her daughter but she found that she wasn't. Well she was but at the same time she didn't want her last baby to leave home. She'd already been through this once when Lily had gone off to Hogwarts but somehow marriage seemed worse.<p>

"Mrs. Potter?" Came a hesitant voice from the stairwell. Ginny looked up to see Ellie, Lily's maid of honor. "Lily's upset. She won't talk to me. I was hoping maybe you could try."

"Yeah. Of course." Ginny exclaimed, jumping from her seat and handing the small blonde baby to Ellie. "Watch him will you?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Potter." She answered, giving Ginny a small smile.

"Lily?" Ginny asked tentatively, knocking quietly on the door. "Lily please open the door."

"Mum?"

"Yeah its me."

"Hey." Lily said lamely as she pulled the door open. Ginny walked in and closed it behind her, taking a seat next to Lily on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mum. I'm fine."

"Lily you're crying something is up. Please talk to me sweetie." Ginny pleaded. Lily sighed and rested her head on her Mum's shoulder.

"I'm scared." She admitted. Ginny laughed.

"That's it?" She asked, relief evident in her voice. Lily lifted her head and glared at Ginny.

"Its not funny." She pouted, crossing her arms, not unlike her younger self.

"Sorry. Its just everyone is scared on their wedding day."

"Were you scared?"

"Terrified. I was nearing hysterics before your Grandmum let Dad come in and comfort me. Something about the groom not being able to see the bride before the wedding but there wouldn't have been a wedding if Mum hadn't bent the rules."

"What were you scared about? You and Dad are perfect together." Lily asked, picking at the ragged blanket that had been on her bed her whole life.

"And so are you and Lucas. You have nothing to worry about. Now come on I have to get you married." Ginny said as she stood and held out a hand for Lily to take. She took it, a bit reluctantly, and followed her Mum down into the kitchen. She was thankful she had decided on a small wedding with only family and close friends in attendance.

"Ready?" Harry asked, coming up next to Lily.

"Ready." She said weakly, linking her arm through his. Ginny gave her a kiss on cheek before disappearing into the crowd to find her seat. Before she knew it the bridesmaids: Ellie, Lucy, Roxanne, Emily, and Rose, and the groomsmen: Nicholas, Jacob, Hugo, James, and Albus were already standing at the altar. Her eyes fell on Lucas as Stephen and Lucas' niece Olivia, the ring bearer and flower girl respectively, made their way to the front. He was looking right at her, a grin on his face, but she could tell by the way he kept ruffling his brown hair that he was just as nervous as she was. She gripped Harry's arm tighter, knowing it was now their turn to go in.

"I love you." He whispered as they took their first step forward.

"Love you too, Daddy." It made her uncomfortable that all eyes were on her as she walked towards the altar. James gave her a small thumbs up and Albus just grinned at her as they came to a stop in front of Lucas.

"Hi Aunt Lily!" Stephen said, flashing her a smile that was absent of its two front teeth. She smiled at him as most of the crowd chuckled. Seconds later she realized her Dad had gone and was sitting next to her Mum, who was in tears. Taking a deep breath she turned to face Lucas and all her worries disappeared.

"Hi." He mouthed. She suppressed a giggle as she did the same. They stepped closer and took hands. He whispered, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You looked very handsome."

"Thanks." There was a beat of silence between them, neither listening to what was being said around them. "We should've eloped." Lily giggled and nodded in agreement, grasping Lucas' hands tighter in hers. Noticing that everyone was looking at her expectantly, she realized it was her turn to speak.

"I do." Seconds later Lucas was answering with the same two words. He pulled her in for a kiss and as they pulled apart her eyes landed on Nicholas. He was smiling at her and she felt a pang of guilt but as Lucas kissed her a second time she knew she made the right choice.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to tinydancer101 for providing the idea for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

_March 11__th__ 2008_

Teddy was sitting against the wall with his best friend Charlie. Both boys had their chin resting on their hands and bored expressions on their face. All around them boys and girls were swinging from monkey bars and skipping rope, something they both longed to do.

"How much longer do you think we have sit here?" Charlie asked, nonchalantly blowing a strand of his brown curly hair out his face.

"Until Miss Mitchell decides to be nice."

"So forever then?" Charlie asked glumly.

"Most likely."

"That's rubbish."

"That's what we get for disrupting the class." Teddy mocked, adding quotations to the last three words. "What does that even mean?"

"Not sure. But we should know by now. I mean we spend break on the wall nearly everyday for it."

"Its probably a new record." Teddy said, a small smiling playing on his lips. "My dad would be proud of me."

"Just wait until we get to Hogwarts and we can do magical pranks." Charlie said, his eyes lighting up at the very idea.

"The possibilities are endless." Teddy agreed, grabbing a nearby stick and writing his name in the dirt before them. Charlie grabbed the stick from his friend and wrote Victoire's name under Teddy's. He then drew a heart around the two names and tossed it to the side with a chuckle. Furiously Teddy erased the drawing and frowned at the other boy. "We're just friends, ok? How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Yeah yeah. You say that now but in 15 years I'm going to be best man at your wedding."

"Even if I do marry Victoire who says I'm making you best man?" Teddy asked with a smirk. Charlie was about to retort when a voice cut him off.

"Mr. Lupin? Please come with me." He glanced up to see his teacher, Miss Mitchell towering over them. He stood and Charlie made to follow when she spoke again. "Just Mr. Lupin."

"Oh." He said, giving his friend a questioningly look as he sat back down. Teddy shrugged and followed his teacher.

"Where are we going?"

"To the office. You're family is here to pick you up."

"Why?" Miss Mitchell didn't answer and Teddy followed her, mulling over the possible reasons that Harry and Ginny would be here. Was he in big trouble? Were they going to expel him? Was James or Albus hurt? Or Grandmum or Grandpa Weasley? They were old. They turned another corner and he caught sight of his Uncle George. His worry grew, was Harry or Ginny hurt?

"Hey Ted!" George called as soon as he spotted the young boy.

"Hey Uncle George."

"Whoa don't sound too enthusiastic. You can't be that happy to see me." George said with a grin, expecting to get a laugh out of Teddy. Teddy just stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Is someone hurt? Why are you here?"

"No nothing like that. Ginny's having the baby."

"She is? She told me not until May!"

"She's early. Lets go grab your backpack and get out of here, eh?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed, excitement rushing through him. Soon he was going to have another baby brother or sister. "Best baby ever! It got me out of time out."

"What were you in for?"

"Disrupting the class." Teddy answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Me and Freddie got that one loads of times. What does it even mean?"

"I know right? I think it's just an excuse to get us in trouble." They reached his classroom and he rushed inside to grab his backpack. "Alright I'm ready."

"Great. Victoire is waiting for you." George said, waggling his eyebrows at the young boy.

"Not you too!"

"But you're so cute together." George said, reaching out to ruffle Teddy's hair. They went out to an alley behind the school before safely apparating to St. Mungos. By the time they got to the waiting room most of the family was already there.

"Teddy!" Came the shouts of three voices and before he could brace himself for impact, three pairs of arms were being wrapped around him.

"Hey guys." Teddy said with a laugh, lifting Albus and placing him on his hip.

"Teddy hair!" He squealed, pointing his grubby finger at Teddy's head. The older boy laughed and scrunched up his face. His once turquoise hair was now jet-black.

"Teddy!" James said excitedly. "Mummy's having the baby!"

"I know Jamie."

"Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah." Teddy said sincerely as the 3 year old ran off to find his cousins Fred and Roxanne.

"How as school?" Victoire asked as they sat down side by side on a hard plastic bench.

"It was good. Charlie and I had to sit out at recess again."

"I want to go to school."

"I know you do Vic but you're Mum doesn't like the idea."

"Its not fair."

"We wouldn't even be in the same year. Really you shouldn't be upset."

"Mummy says if I'm extra good she might let me go next year."

"That would be wicked." Teddy said, grinning at her. "You better be extra good."

"I will. I promise."

"Teddy?" At the sound of his name he looked up to see Harry standing next to him. "Want to come meet your baby sister?"

"Sister?"

"Yeah. Her name is Lily."

"Yes! Now?"

"Yes now come on." Harry said with a chuckle as Teddy bounded down the hall after him. He finally opened the door to room where Ginny lay in bed holding a small pink bundle with red hair.

"This is Lily Luna." Harry said with smiling. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." Ginny answered. "Just take a seat."

"She's so small." Teddy whispered as Harry placed the baby gently in his arms. "Whats her name again?"

"Lily."

"That's a pretty name."

"It was my Mum's name." Harry explained kneeling down next to him. "Teddy?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Ginny and I, we have an important job for you."

"Really?" Teddy asked, as Lily wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky. He stared at her memorized.

"You know what a godfather is right?"

"Yeah you're mine."

"Exactly. It means you have to love the baby so much and always be there for it. Do you think you can do that Teddy?"

"You want me to be godfather?" He asked, his eyes wide as he looked up from Lily for the first time. "I'm only 9!"

"Oh. You don't want to be her godfather, that's fine."

"No wait! I do." Teddy exclaimed. "I just thought I had to be older for that."

"Well we thought that for awhile to but we discussed it and we think you'll make a wonderful godfather." Ginny answered.

"Blimey thanks." Teddy breathed, holding the baby a little closer to him. "I love you Lily." He whispered and he could swear he saw her smile at him.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to butterflylover7143 for the inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!**

_December 28th 2023_

Albus sat alone on a park bench. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as another gust of wind sent chills through his veins. He was home for Christmas Break, his last one ever as he was a seventh year, and this was the third time that week that he had made an escape from his family. Teddy was over constantly with Remus and James' girlfriend Sophia was always present. Lily was sulking, getting over a recent break up with her long time boyfriend Lucas. That was the one he was most annoyed with. She broke it off so it seemed like she shouldn't have the right to be unhappy. With a sigh he buried his face in his hands, trying to get rid of a headache that seemed to be ever present.

"Albus?" Came a surprised from somewhere to his right. Confused, he looked up but before he could speak the person had thrown her arms around him. "It is you!"

"Bella?" He asked when she let go and he could finally register what was going on.

"Where have you been?" She asked dramatically. "I haven't seen you since we were 11."

"Boarding school." Albus answered. "I only come home on holidays."

"It's been so long. You look the same though."

"Thanks?" He asked, unsure if it had been a compliment.

"How's Lily?" She asked excitedly, having been good friends with the younger girl.

"Driving me bonkers." Albus answered truthfully. "She and her boyfriend Lucas just broke it off and she's acting as if the world has ended."

"I'm sorry. I know how teenage girls can be. I am one after all. And James?"

"Good. He finished school this June. He's training to be an Aur-police man."

"What happened to us? We used to talk all the time and then you just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"I'm sorry. My school is in the middle of nowhere and it's hard to contact people in the outside world."

"But you graduate this spring, right?"

"Right. Then we can hang out like old times. That is if you want to."

"Of course I want to. We were best mates all throughout Primary School. Together we endured the teasing from James that we didn't have best friends our own gender."

"Hypocrite that boy is. Two of his best friends are girls." Albus said with a smirk, causing Isabella to laugh.

"What brings you to the park this afternoon?"

"My family. They're barking mad. You?"

"Same. My old sister is getting married next week and everything is revolving around the wedding."

"I know how that is." Al said with a groan. "Teddy's wedding was chaos."

"Teddy?"

"My second brother." Albus explained.

"You have two brothers?" Bella asked confused. "I never met a second one."

"He's a lot older then me. 8 years to be exact. He was already at boarding school when we met. But you might have met him a couple of times. He's part of the reason I'm here right now. His wife had a baby six months ago and they are constantly at our house."

"Aww I love babies! Whats his name?"

"Remus. After Teddy's dad."

"But your dad's name is Harry right?" Bella asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Yeah. My dad is Teddy's godfather. His parents died in a car crash when he was just a month old."

"That's so sad."

"You get kind of used to sadness in my family…." Albus said quietly, trailing off as he stared at a nearby lamppost. Sensing that the subject needed to be change, Bella searched her brain for something to direct the conversation towards. Before she could speak Albus spoke up. "Do you want to come back to my house? I'm sure Lily would love to see you."

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically. He smiled at her and stood, leaving the park without another word. Taking that as her cue to follow Isabella stood as well and trailed after him. After 5 minutes of silence they reached the home she had spent her childhood at. It looked the same, maybe just a little bit more run down. The thin layer of snow that covered the yard and roof made it look like something straight from a Christmas snow globe. Smiling widely she pushed opened the front gate and followed Albus up to the house.

"Mum! Dad!" He yelled, taking off his coat and shaking snow out of his hair. "Look who I found!"

"Bella!" Lily squealed from where she had been perched halfway up the steps. She was down them in seconds, hugging her old friend.

"Hey Lils! Wow you got so old."

"That tends to happen." Lily said rolling her eyes. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. But what about you? Albus tells me you broke up with your boyfriend." Lily sent a glare at her brother before turning back to Bella and giving her a sad smile.

"Come upstairs! I need some girl talk." Before Bella could protest Lily had hold of her arm and they were already on their way up the stairs. Albus sighed and trudged into the kitchen where Teddy was trying to get Remus to crawl towards him. Ginny was cleaning dishes, the muggle way thank goodness, and looked up when her son entered the room.

"Who was that you were talking to?" She asked, drying her hands on a rag and taking a seat next to him at the table.

"Isabella. You know from Primary School? Lily dragged her upstairs already to moan some more about Lucas." Albus grunted.

"Where'd you find her?"

"At the park. She found me actually. I kind of just brought her home on a whim. I hope no one's doing magic."

"Your good. James is at Sophia's."

"Good." Albus said, grabbing a napkin from the table and folding it until he couldn't fold it anymore. He then unfolded it and repeated the process.

"Whats wrong?"

"Lily." Albus sighed. "Bella's my friend."

"Jealous much?" Ginny asked with a giggle. Teddy who had been listening to the conversation piped up from his spot on the floor.

"She must be pretty."

"Albus has a girlfriend!" Ginny sang.

"You are so immature sometimes." Albus noted. He glanced at Teddy who was snickering and continued. "Both of you."

"We get it from Harry." Ginny said with a sigh. "Its contagious."

"Well Albus didn't catch it."

"Nice one Ted!" Ginny said, high fiving her oldest son.

"Now you're just doing it to annoy me."

"For the most part yeah." Ginny said with a shrug. She glanced at her distraught son and sighed. "Just give Lily 10 minutes then I'll drag her away to help with the dishes and you can have Bella all to yourself.

"Thanks Mum."

"Your welcome Albie Poo." Ginny said with a giggle and Teddy let out a snort.

"Seriously?" Albus exclaimed before storming from the room. He had such a weird family.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_  
><em>

_June 9th 2014_

Albus blinked sleepily as the bits of light streaming through his window woke him up. Groaning, he pushed the blankets off himself and placed his sock covered feet on the hardwood floor. Stifling a yawn he shuffled over to his mirror and attempted to run a comb through his unmanageable hair. After a few minutes of no success he tossed his comb to the side with a shrug. As he made his way to the closet to grab clothes for the day he caught sight of the calendar in his peripheral vision. He paused before backtracking a couple steps to get another look. Sure enough today's date was circled in red pen: June 9th, his eighth birthday. Grinning he raced towards the stairs, not caring he was still in his pajamas, and slid gracefully into the kitchen.

"Good morning Albus." Harry said politely, hardly glancing up from the Daily Prophet. Albus took a seat across from and looked around expectantly. After a few moments of silence, he frowned slightly.

"Where's Mum?"

"Work."

"Oh. James?"

"At Fred's I think."

"Lily?" Albus asked hopefully.

"She's spending the day with Victoire and Teddy seeing as they returned from Hogwarts yesterday."

"Well whats for breakfast?" Albus asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. Ginny always made him pancakes on his birthday but that tradition seemed to be going down the drain.

"There's cereal in the cabinet and I'm pretty sure Grandmum sent over some lemon muffins yesterday." Harry said, glancing up once more from his newspaper. When he was once again buried behind it Albus made a face. He hated lemon muffins.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Albus asked, breaking yet another silence. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Umm no? Should there be?"

"Never mind." Albus said, standing quickly from his chair to retreat to his room before he started crying. No one in his family seemed to care that it was his birthday, that is if they remembered at all. Gripping his stuffed stag that he'd had since he was born; he lay back on his bed and tried not to cry. He was 8 now, not that anyone cared, and 8 year olds didn't cry. He lay on his side and came face to face with a picture of his grandparents. Grandmum and Grandpa Potter that is. Frowning he rolled back onto his back.

"I bet they would've remembered my birthday." He mumbled, chucking Prongs angrily at the wall in front of him. He immediately felt guilty about the action and retrieved the stuffed animal. "Sorry." He whispered. "Great now I'm talking to stuffed animals. No wonder no one loves me." He paused and frowned. "And now I'm talking to myself." He groaned and flopped back onto his bed again. It wasn't long before he found himself fast asleep, one leg dangling awkwardly off the side of the bed. When he finally awoke again the clock on his nightstand showed that he'd been asleep for nearly 3 hours. His stomach grumbled and he tried to ignore it, not wanting to go downstairs and face his family. After 20 minutes he succumbed to his agonizing hunger and slipped Prongs into the pocket of his sweatshirt before heading down stairs.

"SURPRISE!" He entered the kitchen to find his family grinning at him. Confusion washed over him. Had they not forgotten? "Happy Birthday Albus!"

"But but you forgot." Albus stuttered, his gaze passing over each of his brothers and sister before resting on his parents.

"We only made you think we did." James said with a grin. "I never went to Fred's. I was asleep the whole time."

"Me too!" Lily piped up from her place on Teddy's hip.

"I was at Victoire's." Teddy admitted. "But I'm here now, eh?"

"Why'd you lie to me?" Albus asked, suddenly furious.

"It was funny." James said with a shrug. Lily giggled in agreement.

"No it wasn't! I've been sulking in my room for the past four hours thinking my family forgot about my bloody birthday!"

"Language Al." Harry said.

"This was a sick joke." Albus huffed, plopping into the nearest chair. Ginny slid a package in front of him.

"I had no idea you would get so upset." She said softly, looking to be on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I hope this will make it better."

"Depends." Albus said, eyeing the package suspiciously. "Has it ever been in James' possession?"

"Not unless he took it from me." Harry said, sending an accusatory glare James' way. James raised his hands in innocence and Albus reached for the package. It was long and thin and a flame of hope flared up inside of him. Could it be? He tore the wrapping off eagerly and let out an audible gasp.

"Wow."

"Brilliant, huh?" Harry said with a grin, squatting down beside Albus' chair.

"This must have been so expensive!" Albus exclaimed, running his fingers along the edge of the handle. Harry chuckled.

"Al, when has money ever been a problem for us?"

"Its just, what if I break it?" Albus asked nervously, carefully placing the broom on the table.

"You won't." Ginny said firmly.

"But say I do?" Harry chuckled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Mum." Albus said, his face still showing complete disbelief. "Can I give it a go?"

"Of course."

"Wicked!" He jumped out of his chair and raced towards the backdoor. Taking off towards the sky the second he hit the grass. Harry looked on with pride. His son was going to do great things one day.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_September 15__th__ 2021_

Holding the silky fabric above their heads the two brothers crept quietly down the Charms corridor on their way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Can we stop by the kitchens before we go to see Lily?" James asked, not able to ignore his hunger any longer. Albus rolled his eyes but nodded. He glanced down at the map in his hand and sighed.

"Filch is coming this way. We better hurry."

"Great. A school this big and we always manage to cross paths with him." James exclaimed, taking the map from his brother to have a look. He stopped in his tracks. Not wanting to fall out from under the cloak Albus stopped with him.

"James." Albus hissed. "I said we had to hurry! This is not hurrying!"

"We can turn around."

"Huh?" Albus asked confused. "But Lily-"

"Lily isn't in the Hufflepuff common room."

"James what are you talking about?" Albus said bewildered. The older boy shoved the map over to Albus with a groan.

"Look a ways down the hallway. Old charms classroom." James said. Albus was completely confused by his brother's instructions but looked anyway. Sure enough his sisters name was there.

"Would somebody please tell me why my little sister is in a deserted classroom at 1 o'clock in the morning with Lucas Green."

"Albus you have the mind of a teenage boy. You don't need me to tell you that."

"James!" Albus hissed. "She's 13! Honestly get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh like you weren't thinking about it." James said rolling his eyes. "Besides I had a good snog or two with Sophie back in third year."

"Ugh James too much information." Albus groaned. He shook the image out of his head and frowned. "But you're you and well I thought Lucas was a decent lad."

"Lad? Honestly Al who says that anymore?" James asked, smirking as his younger brother glared at him. "And are you implying that I'm not a decent lad as you would say?"

"Well sort of." Albus said biting his lip. James frowned.

"If that's your way of calling me a player then you have clearly been listening to the rumor mill. I have been with Sophie and Sophie only. Ever."

"Ever?" Albus asked skeptically.

"Ever. I asked her out third year and it's been perfect since."

"Blimey I-"

"We're getting off topic." James butt in, his face a tad red with embarrassment. "Lets go give Lily hell shall we?"

"Lily?" Albus asked as they started off down the hall. "I was thinking Lucas."

"Now now Albus don't get ahead of yourself. They might just be doing homework or working on a particularly difficult charm."

"At one in the morning?" Albus asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Well excuse me if I wanted to get the image of my baby sister having a good snog out of my head." James whispered, stopping in front of their destination.

"Do we just, you know, barge in?"

"Albus you're with me. What else would we do?"

"Politely knock?" Albus suggested hopefully.

"Politely knock." James snorted. He pulled off the invisibility cloak and stored it in his jacket. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" He pushed the door; eyes slightly squinted in case they walked in on something he didn't particularly want to see. Luckily Lily had head them enter and they had sprung apart, blushing furiously.

"James! Albus! What are you guys doing here?" Lily demanded. James raised an eyebrow.

"We could ask you the same thing." He said giving her a pointed look. He nodded towards the tomato red boy. "Lucas."

"Hi James." He said quietly.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Albus asked, pulling up to full height to seem more intimidating.

"We were just umm practicing a charm. That's it! Lucas was having trouble with the patronus and well Dad taught me second year so I thought I'd help him out."

"Practicing my ass." James snorted. "Come on Lils. I can read you like a book. Besides you didn't jump apart as fast as you thought you did. When did you start going out?"

"Two days after term started." Lily admitted completely unfazed by her brother's abruptness. Lucas on the other hand was flaming red and positively horrified to be in this situation.

"We like you Lucas." Albus said turning to the younger boy. "But do anything to hurt our baby sister and you'll wish you'd never been born." Lucas shook his head furiously and Albus smirked. "Go to bed now before I decide to report you. I am prefect after all."

"Bye Lily." Lucas said quietly before grabbing his bag from a nearby table and dashing out of the room. Albus closed the door behind him and turned back to Lily who was glaring at them.

"My first boyfriend and I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again."

"Oh Lillian don't be so dramatic. We weren't that scary! I didn't even pull out my wand." James said, rolling his eyes. Albus snickered beside him.

"He looked downright terrified." James and Albus shared a look and suddenly became very serious. James sighed.

"Lils come on. Snogging in a broom closet at one in the morning? You know what it looks like?" He said quietly watching as her face turned bright red.

"James!" She exclaimed. "You thought we were- Merlin James I'm thirteen!"

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you out of bed with any boy but Albus or me. Do you understand?"

"James you're not my Dad." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah and you're bloody lucky I'm not because I don't even want to think about what he would of done if he had caught you! Lily you have to be smart. You're way to young for this."

"We were just kissing James! It isn't a crime."

"Yeah it's kissing one second and then-"

"James stop!" She exclaimed furiously. "I'm not stupid! You think I'm some kind of slut?"

"Lily I didn't say that."

"James I'm thirteen and you have to stop treating me like I'm five. If I want to snog my boyfriend I'll snog my boyfriend."

"You're right." James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Its just, you're my baby sister. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know." Lily said quietly.

"Please don't do anything you'll regret." James pleaded.

"I won't." Lily said firmly.

"And if Lucas puts one toe out of line you'll let me beat the shit out of him?"

"James!" Lily reprimanded but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"Alright. This conversation has been awkward enough." James said with a chuckle. "We were on our way to get you so we could go visit Rose in the hospital wing when we saw you on the map."

"I should've known that's how you found me."

"So shall we go?" He asked, placing a hand on his stomach as it grumbled. "After we stop at the kitchens of course."

"Yeah lets go." Lily said. They left the classroom to find Albus slumped against the wall. He jumped up when they exited.

"You guys good?"

"We're good." Lily said smiling slightly. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He had left room soon after Lucas not wanting to be a part of the conversation. James pulled out the invisibility cloak and placed it over himself and his siblings.

"To the kitchens?" He asked.

"To the kitchens." Albus confirmed. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lily spoke.

"Thanks James."

"For what?" He asked confused. She smiled at him.

"Just thanks."


	31. Character List

**So there's a lot of characters in this story and a lot of chapters so it gets confusing. A character might be mentioned in a story and then you have to flip through all the chapters to find out who they were. I decided it would be most helpful to just write out all the major characters, their birthdays, and their rolls in the story. Some characters on this list haven't been introduced yet and some characters may be added later. Hope I didn't forget anyone! Your welcome.  
><strong>

**Character List:**

**_Potter Family: _**

Harry James Potter – Born July 31st 1980

Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley – Born August 11th 1981

Teddy Remus Lupin – Born April 13th 1998

-Victoire Lupin nee Weasley – Born May 2nd 2000

-Remus Harry Lupin – Born June 19th 2023

-Stephen Michael Lupin – March 9th 2025

-Liam Theodore Lupin – Born February 27th 2029

James Sirius Potter- Born February 14th 2005

-Sophia Potter nee Longbottom – Born June 5th 2005

-Alice Elizabeth Potter – Born April 22nd 2030

-Nathaniel Frank Potter – Born December 16th 2033

-William George Potter – Born January 3rd 2036

-Parker Robert Potter – Born January 3rd 2036

Albus Severus Potter – Born June 9th 2006

-Julia Potter nee Finnigan – Born October 12th 2006

-Ian Arthur Potter – Born December 29th 2034

-Christopher James Potter – Born May 17th 2036

Lily Luna Green nee Potter – Born March 11th 2008

-Lucas Green – Born September 25th 2007

-Molly Jennifer Green – Born April 5th 2035

-Helen Marie Green – Born August 1st 2037

-Jackson Theodore Green – Born October 31st 2038

**_Cousins:_**

Rose Weasley – Born November 3rd 2005

Hugo Weasley – Born January 17th 2008

Victoire Weasley - Born May 2nd 2000

Dominique Weasley – Born June 1st 2003

Louis Weasley – Born May 12th 2007

Roxanne Weasley – Born September 7th 2004

Fred Weasley – Born September 7th 2004

Molly Weasley – Born December 2nd 2007

Lucy Weasley – Born July 4th 2009

Emily Weasley (Charlie's Daughter) – Born August 15th 2021

Samuel Weasley (Charlie's Son) – Born July 23rd 2023

**_Others: _**

Charlie Wood – Oliver Wood's son. Best friends with Teddy throughout Primary School, Hogwarts, and years following. Best man at his wedding and Stephen's Godfather.

Isabella – A muggle that went to Primary school with the Potter children. She was Albus' best friend until he left for Hogwarts. They reunite during his seventh year and date for four years before she moves away and they end it.

Ellie Foster – Lily's best girl friend that she met at the beginning of term feast in first year. She's maid of honor at her wedding and godmother to her oldest daughter Molly.

Nicholas Owen – A muggle born Hufflepuff in Lily's year at Hogwarts. They date starting in her seventh year but end it 3 years later when both realize that Lily is still in love with Lucas. Coincidentally Nicholas and Lucas are best mates.

Scorpius Malfoy – Albus and Rose's best mate at school. He is sorted into Gryffindor and later marries Rose.


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_August 15__th__ 2034_

"I don't want to be one of those couples." Lily said firmly, holding back tears as she made that statement for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Lily," Lucas sighed. "We were going to get married anyways."

"You don't know that."

"Why else would I have a ring?"

"How do you know I would've said yes?" Lily asked bitterly and she immediately regretted her words when she saw the look of dejection cross Lucas' face. "Lucas I-"

"Its okay Lily, I get it." He lied easily. Managing a small smile he continued, "Mood swings."

"Shut it Green." She said, sending a glare towards him.

"Come on Lily don't you want to married when the baby comes?" Lucas asked, fingering the ring as he stared at her pleadingly. She bit her lip and remained silent for a while before finally nodding.

"Of course. But people are going to think we're only getting married because you knocked me up." Lily said and Lucas winced at her words.

"There are way nicer ways you could've stated that."

"It's the truth."

"Is not. It takes two to tango sweetie." He said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You really want to marry me?"

"Of course."

"And not because I'm the future mother of your child?" She asked hesitantly. Lucas chuckled.

"You've always been the future mother of my children."

"Even when I tore your heart to pieces back in school."

"Even then."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll marry you." Lily said, lifting her head to grin at him. He grinned back and happily slipped the ring onto her finger. His hand slid to her stomach and he placed it on there tentatively.

"I can't believe our baby is in there."

"Its unreal." Lily agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lily said, bringing his face to hers and softly pressing her lips to his. He pulled back, a frown crossing his features. Lily's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Your Dad." Lucas said simply.

"What about him?" Lily asked, still clearly confused.

"We still have to tell him."

"That's what your worried about?" Lily asked with a grin. "Lucas we're 26. What is he going to do? Ground me and forbid me to see you?"

"He might."

"We live together. That might be kind of hard."

"He does know we live together right?"

"Of course. He was all waterworks when I told him I was leaving. But he sucked it up and moved on. Only other time I ever saw him cry was when Alice was born. I suppose he cried when I was born too but I don't really remember that."

"Your dad cries?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Just because he's the great Harry Potter doesn't mean he doesn't cry." Lily said crossly.

"That's not what I meant." Lucas said quickly. "He just seems so tough."

"Only around you. He's really a big baby. Mum likes to say he acts like a five year old. I can't help but agree."

"Your dad?" Lucas asked, still not able to grasp the concept.

"The very same."

"So he does hate me?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"You stole his princess." Lily said in a 'can you really blame him?' sort of tone.

"I did not steal her. She joined me willingly."

"You make it sound like you're part of some sort of cult."

"An awesome cult where the leader has astonishingly good looks." Lucas said with a grin. Lily's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought you were the leader?"

"I am I-" Lucas stopped himself mid sentence and frowned. "You're making fun of me aren't you?" Lily bit her lip, holding back laughter, as she nodded. "Damn."

"Language Green."

"Damn, bloody, shit, hell, bitch, arse, ass if I feel like being American-" Before Lucas could continue Lily stopped him.

"I get it."

"Good because I had older siblings as a child I know quite the list of swear words. Are you sure you don't want me to continue?"

"Positive."

"Alright then." Lucas said with a frown.

"You better not teach the baby any of these swear words."

"No worries there Lils. Not until he's five at least. Anytime earlier than that would be inappropriate."

"He?" Lily asked curiously. Lucas shrugged.

"I didn't want to call our baby it. Besides you know it's your hearts greatest desire to have a Lucas Jr. running around." He answered. Lily just nodded, her thoughts wandering. Lucas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"What? Hm? Um yeah."

"Seriously Lils. I've known you for 15 years. Something is bothering you." Lucas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Everyone is going to think I'm a slut."

"A slut?"

"A skank, a whore, a harlot-" Lily started to explain.

"I know what a slut is. I don't understand why you think that you're one."

"I'm not married but I'm going to have a baby! Lots of people consider that worthy of the title of slut." Lily said, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Lils you're being ridiculous. No one is going to think that. They are going to be happy for you. They're going to be happy for us. Besides we're going to be married soon. Before the baby comes."

"Yeah I guess."

"Besides your Mum is going to be over the moon about more grandchildren. With the way that your dad completely adores Nate, Alice, Remus, Stephen, and Liam he's going to be ecstatic too. And Julia is having a baby which means they'll get to go to school together."

"You're right. I'm being ridiculous. I love you Lucas Green."

"I love you Lily Potter."

"Potter? Not for long."

"Not for long." Lucas agreed, going in to kiss her again.


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_May 19th 2012/ August 29th 1995_

James flopped down onto the couch and sighed. Life was so boring. Albus, reveling in the fact that he could now read chapter books, had buried his nose in _The Lightning Thief, _and Lily was taking her nap. Teddy was at Hogwarts and James longed to be with him. _4 more years,_ he thought, in an attempt to make himself feel better. It didn't work. He was still bored. So bored in fact that he contemplated doing his Maths homework before realizing he'd already done it. That was definitely a first. The sounds of the washing machine told him his Mum was doing laundry. He glanced down the Hallway and saw the door to Harry's office slightly ajar.

"Dad is at work, no one would ever know." He mumbled to himself, standing up tentatively. He strained to listen and confirmed that his Mum was indeed in the laundry room. He scampered across the floor and down the hallway, carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboard, before sliding through the door without touching it. Immediately he went to the desk, where he knew Harry kept the most interesting objects. Carefully moving a picture of himself and his siblings on Lily's 4th birthday, he hit the button that he knew popped open the bottom drawer.

"Blimey." He muttered, catching sight of a something glittery lying on top of his father's invisibility cloak. "This is new." He reached for it and immediately got the sense that this was something he couldn't break. He was about to place it back in the drawer when a voice made him jump.

"James?" He whipped around expecting to see Albus and saw Lily standing there instead. She was rubbing her eyes, as though the light in the room blinded her, and fiddling with the button on her blue dolphin pajamas.

"What is it Lils?" James asked, concern for his younger sister immediately washing over him.

"I wet the bed again." She whispered tearfully. "I'm scared to tell Mummy. She might get mad."

"Lils why would she get mad? Albus has wet the bed loads of times."

"Really?"

"Really." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "In fact. He still does."

"But he's six!" Lily exclaimed, not able to stifle her giggles.

"Yeah well it happens to everyone." James said with a shrug. Lily smiled, feeling much better. "I have something to show you and then we can go tell Mum. She's doing laundry anyways." James lifted his hand with a grin. "Look at this." Lily frowned.

"What am I looking at?"

"This glittery necklace thing I'm holding." He said. He froze when he looked down at his hand. It wasn't there. His eyes looked towards the ground where he saw it, lying in a million gold pieces, sand everywhere. He bent to scoop the sand up and Lily rushed over to help. The moment they touched the sand there was a flash and they were gone. James opened his eyes and found he was lying flat on his back, Lily sprawled on top of him.

"Ew Lily!" He exclaimed shoving her off. "I really hope those aren't the pajamas you peed in!"

"No." Lily defended with a frown. "I changed."

"Well you still smell." He said, teasing her by taking a step away. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jamie." She whimpered seconds later. "Where are we?"

"Not sure." He said with a frown. "It kind of looks like home but you know older and dirtier."

"I'm scared." She whimpered, grabbing his hand with both of hers.

"Don't be. I'm sure we're just in the house next door or something." He said, not sure whether he was trying to convince himself or his sister. They could hear footsteps and the door opened revealing two figures.

"Who are you?" asked the older wizard as they stepped into the room.

"I'm James." He answered bravely. He paused for Lily to answer but she seemed frozen in shock. "This is Lily."

"James. Lily." The man repeated, his brow furrowing. He shook his head and looked at the teenager standing next to him. "Whats wrong Harry?"

"The girl. She won't stop staring at me." He whispered. "It's freaking me out."

"Daddy?" Lily asked, letting go of James' hand and taking a tentative step foreword.

"Daddy?" The man repeated with a grin. "Harry is there something you to tell me?"

"What? No! I've never even had a girlfriend."

"James its Daddy!" Lily said, pointing at Harry. "Except he looks weird."

"You're right Lils. It is Dad! He just looks younger!" James said. "Blimey Dad what happened to you?"

"Why are you calling me Dad?" He asked. Lily frowned and her lower lip quivered.

"Daddy it's me." She said, very close to tears. "Your Lily-Flower. James why doesn't her remember me?"

"Because I don't think we exist yet." James whispered, the pieces fitting together in his mind. He thought back to the only summer his father had ever spent at Grimmauld Place and pointed to the man. "You're Sirius Black."

"Yeah." He said slowly. "How did you know that?"

"James Sirius Potter at your service." He said, giving a dramatic bow. "Son of Harry and Ginny Potter. I'm from the future! This is wicked!"

"Does that mean I'm from the future too?" Lily asked with a grin. James nodded. "What does that mean?"  
>"It means we went back in time. That's why Dad looks young! Its because he is." James explained. Lily was still confused but she nodded not wanting to look stupid.<p>

"Did you say Harry and Ginny Potter?" Harry asked, his face flushed with embarrassment. James nodded.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "Moony owes me 5 galleons."

"You bet on me?" Harry yelped. "Actually that doesn't surprise me."

"Hey Sirius, Harry, its time for dinner. Where'd you run off too?"

"Aunt Hermione!" Lily exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face. She pushed past Harry and Sirius and ran into the hallway. She immediately spotted her Aunt, the fact that she looked weird like Harry, stopping in her in her tracks. "Auntie Hermione you look young too."

"Umm Harry." Hermione said with a frown. "Why is there a small girl in the hallway calling me Auntie Hermione?"

"Well," Harry said appearing behind Lily. "She's calling me Dad so I'm even more confused. Her name is Lily."

"Lily sweetie," Hermione said, her voice softening as she bent to the child's level. "Do you know how you got here?"

"Uh huh!" Lily said proudly, nodding her head vigorously. Her face turned slightly red and then she started her story. "I was taking my nap and I sort of wet the bed. I thought Mummy would be mad so I went to find James because he always takes care of me. He's the bestest older brother in the whole world! Anyways James was in Daddy's office and we aren't supposed to be in there so I asked him what he was doing. But when I entered I think I scared him and he dropped this necklace thing. We went to pick up the sand that had spilled everywhere and then we landed here." She finished and James entered the hallway coming to stand beside her. Hermione shrieked and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Harry he looks just like you! These must be your kids from the future."

"You think I look like Dad?" James asked, pointing to himself in disbelief. "You should see Albus."

"Albus?"

"Our brother. He's a year younger than me." James explained. "He's reading. Never stops."

"And you're sure he's Harry's son?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Oh sod off Hermione. Help me figure out how to get them back."

"I'll get Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, joining the hallway party. "He'll know what to do."

"Let's just bring them into the kitchen and explain to everyone." Hermione said, taking each child by the hand. James didn't even protest.

"Who're the kids?" George asked as soon as the group had entered the kitchen where the Weasleys, Remus, and Tonks, we're sitting down to dinner.

"This one looks like Harry." Fred continued, jerking his thumb at James.

"Got something-"

"To tell us?"

"Yeah." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "This is my son James and my daughter Lily. They're here from the future. Umm what year exactly?"

"2012. Its May 19th, 2012." As James answered everyone's eyes widened.

"Its August 29th 1995 here."

"Blimey! Teddy's not even born yet!" James exclaimed. "Lily we went really far back!"

"Who's Teddy?" Harry asked.

"He's my third brother." Lily said with a grin.

"Four kids Harry? Blimey you've been busy." Sirius said with a laugh. Harry glanced towards Ginny and when he flushed red Sirius laughed even harder. "Who wants to know who they're mother is?"

"You wouldn't." Harry gulped, knowing perfectly well that he would.

"Oh I would."

"Do we know her?" Ron asked.

"Know her? You're related to her!" James asked, catching on to Sirius' game. He looked at Ginny and smiled. "Hi Mum!"

"Me?" She asked, her face turning as red as Harry's.

"Yup apparently in the future you're Ginny Potter." Harry said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Mrs. Weasley squealed and hugged the two children, realizing they were her grandchildren. Fred and George were exchanging galleons, as were Remus and Sirius. Ron looked murderous, and Ginny still looked completely shocked.

"How old are you guys?" Bill asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"I'm 7."

"I'm 4."

"And you're other siblings?" Bill asked skeptically.

"Albus is 6 and Teddy is 13. No wait 14! He just turned 14." James said. And everybody's eyes widened once again.

"Making his birthday…" Bill prompted.

"April 13th." James answered. "Why?"

"And the year?" Bill asked ignoring James' question.

"1998." James said, and then he repeated, "Why?"

"1998?" Ron exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "That's less than 3 years from now! That's means you got my baby sister pregnant when she was 15!"

"Pregnant? Like when Mum gets at all fat?" James asked, his face scrunching up in thought. Everybody turned to stare at him. "Mum didn't get fat with Teddy."

"She what?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "He says that Teddy isn't actually Ginny and Harry's son. James your parents didn't have Teddy, who did?"

"Umm Moony somebody and Navindora." James answered. He paused. "I think."

"Remus and Nymphadora?" Sirius asked the boy with a smirk. James face lit up with recognition.

"Yeah that's it! They made Dad Teddy's godfather when he was baby and then he lived with his grandma until I was born and then he came to live with us!" Everybody paled visibly except Tonks and Remus who had turned bright red. The only reason Teddy wouldn't live with his parents is if they'd died. Before anyone could speak there was a crash in the next room.

"Bloody hell Harry! Get off!"

"Sorry Gin! Do you think we're in the right place?"

"Dust, screaming portrait, creepy elf heads, old furniture. We're in the right place."

"Do you suppose they've killed James yet? Because if not I might."

"It could be Lily's fault."

"Its always James' fault."

"Touché."

"DADDY!" Lily exclaimed at the same time that James shouted, "MUM!"

"Lily! James!" Ginny said as she and Harry hugged them tight. "Don't every scare us like that again."

"It was all James' fault!"

"Lily!" James exclaimed. "You're the one that made me drop it!"

"We'll discuss this when we get home." Harry said, for the first time looking up and noticing his family. "Oh well. Hello."

"Hi." They chorused, gaping at him.

"You're me?" Young Harry asked in shock.

"And you're me?" Young Ginny asked. "This is weird."

"Gin I think we need to leave now." Harry whispered to his wife. "I can't look at Remus, Ginny. I just can't."

"And Fred." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them quickly. Placing the necklace around her family she waved her wand, obliviating her past family, and turned the time turner forward. They landed with a thud in the year 2012.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny exclaimed. "You are in so much trouble!"

**Does it end too suddenly? If so, I apologize. **


	34. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_September 4th 2008_

Teddy Lupin changed his hair in front of the mirror, trying to decide which color it should be this semester. Every year on his first day of school Harry made him pick a color and he'd be stuck with it until Christmas when Harry would let him change it again. Seeing as today was his first day of his last year of muggle school he wanted it to be perfect. Finally settling on a shade of black, similar to his godfather's, he glanced over his outfit: a plaid shirt and jeans, grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen it was in chaos, as it was every morning. Lily was in her high chair, banging her stuffed dog repeatedly on the tray, Albus was sitting on the floor, completely naked, turning the pages of a children's book that made sounds, and James was digging into some pancakes, his face and hands completely covered in syrup.

"Good morning!" Teddy said cheerfully, reaching for a piece of toast.

"That new shirt looks nice Ted." Ginny said giving him a kiss on the forehead, as she walked from the refrigerator to where Albus sat, and setting a sippy cup of milk on the floor next to him. "Harry is there a reason our son isn't wearing clothing?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking up from his newspaper. "Oh yeah. That. He didn't want to put any on and I didn't want to fight so I let it slide. New phase I guess. I took a picture so we can embarrass him when he's older."

"At least put a nappy on him."

"He'll cry. Just let it go. It's not a crime to be naked. Teddy did the same thing when he was two. I guess clothes are beneath toddlers."

"I did?" Teddy asked, his face growing red.

"For at least a week. We could hardly take you in public because you would kick and scream if we put clothes on you." Harry said with a grin. "Don't worry we only have a couple of pictures."

"Harry!" Teddy exclaimed, clearly now embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding Ted." Harry said with a chuckled. "Albus likes you, maybe you can try to put some clothes on him."

"You know I would." Teddy answered. "But Uncle Bill is going to be here any minute and then Victoire and I are going to leave for school."

"I want to go to school too!" James exclaimed through a mouth of pancakes.

"Next year James." Ginny said. "And don't talk with your mouth full." Ginny rolled her eyes as James shoveled in another forkful and began to chew obnoxiously.

"James stop it. You heard your mother."

"She said to stop talking with my mouth full. I was groaning." James said in a matter of fact manner. A knock at the door cut off Harry's response and Teddy leapt from his chair.

"I'll get it!" He exclaimed, rushing for the front door. He pulled it open to reveal Bill and Victoire.

"Teddy!" She said, flinging her arms around him.

"Hi Vic." Teddy said, hugging her back. "Excited for school?"

"Yeah!" She answered pulling back from. "Mum bought me a new outfit. Do you like it?" Teddy didn't really like it when Victoire wore skirts, it made her too girly in his opinion, but she seemed so excited so he put on a smile and nodded.

"Yeah the color's really cool." He answered.

"Its turquoise! You know like you're hair?"

"Awesome." He said with a grin. "Let me just say goodbye to Ginny and Harry and then we can leave. You can come wait in the kitchen if you want. But just warning you; Albus refused to put on clothes this morning."

"Ew." Victoire said wrinkling her nose. "I'll wait here."

"Good choice." Teddy said with a chuckle as he raced off down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I have to be going to work sweetie but Teddy's going to make sure you get to your classroom." Bill said, giving his daughter a hug. "Be a good girl. Don't make us regret our decision to let you come to school."

"I won't Dad." Victoire said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm always good aren't I?"

"Well…"

"Goodbye Dad." Victoire said, shoving him towards the door.

"I love you." He said, kissing her the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said, closing the door behind him. Just as she did so Teddy reappeared in the hallway, his backpack in hand.

"Alright I'm ready."

"How far is it?"

"Not very." Teddy answered. "Come on. I want plenty of time to walk you to your classroom and still get to mine."

"It won't be weird because I'm staring in Year 5, right?" Victoire asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Nah. We had at least 10 new kids in our grade last year. Besides Vic, you're really pretty. Everyone loves you." Teddy answered, making Victoire blush. She nodded and they continued on in silence. It wasn't long before they reached the school and Victoire started to grow nervous. She'd never seen so many kids in one place in her life.

"What happens if we accidentally do magic?" She whispered fearfully.

"You make up a lie about how it really happened. Charlie and I do it all the time. If it's really bad you can come find me and I'll make up a lie for you." Teddy responded, making Victoire feel slightly better. He led her through the hallways and she grabbed his arm to make sure she didn't lose him in the crowd.

"This is it." He said pausing in front of a glass door at the back of the school. "I had Ms. Mitchell last year. She didn't like me much so you might not want to mention that you know me."

"Is she mean?"

"Not if you're a good student." Teddy said with a smirk. He caught sight of her worried face and sighed. "Vic you'll be fine. Besides your eating lunch with me today right?"

"Definitely." Victoire answered with a small smile. "Thanks Teddy."

"No problem." He replied, giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?" Victoire asked, raising her eyebrow. Teddy shrugged and ruffled his hair before turning and striding off in the opposite direction. Victoire took a deep breath and entered the classroom. She found a desk with her name on it and sat down. A girl across the table curiously leaned over.

"Victoria?" She asked.

"Victoire." She corrected softly. People often made that mistake. "You can call me Vic."

"I'm Claire. Is that French?"

"Yeah. My Mum is from France."

"That's cool. I have a cousin in France I think." Claire said. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Who was that boy you were with?"

"That was Teddy." Victoire answered, a small smile coming to her lips at the thought of her best friend. "He goes here too but he's in Year 6."

"How do you know him?"

"We've been best friends since I was born. His godfather is my dad's brother in-law." Victoire answered. Claire scrunched up her nose.

"That's confusing."

"He's my cousin's god brother." Victoire simplified. Claire nodded.

"He's cute." She stated. Victoire fought back a scowl.

"He has a girlfriend." She lied quickly. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw Claire fall back into her seat with a frown.


	35. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_  
><em>

_June 15th 2011_

"Dad why am I am wearing this?" James asked, picking at his suit with disgust as his Mum furiously attempted to flatten his hair.

"Because your Auntie Petunia is coming over." Harry answered. "And you want to look your best."

"But we never dress up when Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Audrey, or Aunt Fleur come over." James said, flopping down on the couch with a sigh of relief as his Mum gave up and went to work on Lily's much more manageable hair.

"This is different."

"How so?"

"It just is James, ok?" Harry snapped. James looked frightened and Harry's face immediately softly. "I'm sorry buddy. Daddy's just really stressed out right now. I haven't seen my Aunt Petunia in a long time and I want to make a good impression."

"What's that mean?" James asked carefully. He didn't want his Dad to yell at him again.

"It means I want her to like us."

"Oh." James thought about this for a few moments and then looked around the messy living room. "Do you want me to clean up a bit?"

"That would be great James. I would love that." Harry said, smiling at his son who beamed back at him. Harry was shocked. James hardly cleaned up when they told him to and now he was asking if he could. Harry left James to his work and strode into the kitchen where Ginny was feeding Albus and Lily macaroni.

"Ginny dear were having dinner with Aunt Petunia." Harry said, raising his eyebrows at the meal.

"Yes but Petunia said she's bringing the entrée and I've got no idea what to expect. You know how picky these two are."

"Good point. And James?"

"Oh he'll eat anything. We don't have to worry about him." Ginny said, with a slight smile. Harry nodded and glanced towards the clock.

"I'm going to go pick up Teddy. I should be back by 6 and Petunia's not coming until 6:30. James is cleaning the living room."

"He's what?" Ginny asked, nearly positive she hadn't heard her husband right.

"He asked me if he could clean the living room and I said yes so he is." Harry answered. "I know its weird but I'm not going to question it. See you soon."

"Bye Harry." Ginny said, just as Harry turned on the spot and disappeared. Seconds after Harry left the doorbell rang. Ginny's eyes widened and she wiped her hands on her apron as she hurried to the door, praying that Petunia hadn't come early. Unfortunately as she headed towards the door she could see Petunia craning her neck in an attempt to see through the window. She debated whether she could go hide and pretend they weren't home, when she locked eyes with Petunia and moved forward with a sigh, knowing she had no choice. She put on a smile and pulled open the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Dursley. You're early."

"Its Petunia." She corrected. "And I know." Ginny resisted raising an eyebrow. Was she not going to offer an explanation as to why she was early?

"Umm Harry is not home. He went to pick up our son Teddy at the train station." Ginny explained, taking a bag from Petunia that due to the smell it was emitted she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was inside.

"That's quite alright." Petunia said following her into the kitchen. "It will give us some time to talk."

"How wonderful." Ginny said, forcing the sarcasm out of her voice. She quickly threw the bowls that had once held macaroni into the sink, hoping Petunia hadn't seen them.

"Albus why don't you go help James with the living room?" Ginny suggested, as she lifted Lily out of her booster seat. Albus shrugged and scampered out of the room.

"Put me down please." Lily said politely, wanting to follow her older brother out the door. Ginny obeyed and she was once again left alone with Petunia. She turned to face her and found a warm smile on her face.

"She's gotten so big." She said. "How old is she?"

"She turned three in March."

"And the others?"

"Albus just turned 5 last week and James turned 6 in February."

"Oh really! What day?"

"The 14th."

"Valentines Day." Petunia said with a small smile. "Mine is the 17th." Ginny just nodded, not really sure what to say. Petunia glanced around the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Ginny said. "It was Harry's godfather's."

"Sirius Black?" Petunia asked, her eyes widening. "The criminal?" Ginny laughed and Petunia frowned, not really realizing what was so funny.

"Sirius? A criminal? Never. He was framed." Ginny explained. Petunia simply nodded. She remembered meeting Sirius one time, very briefly, when he and James had come to pick up Lily. She also remembered having a crush on him before she figured out he was wizard, and shook the thoughts from her head.

"How did you and Harry meet?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen briefly over the room.

"Well I was a year below him in school but he and my brother were best mates. I saw him every summer."

"You're a Weasley then?" Petunia asked, not really sure where she had pulled the name from. Ginny hid her surprise and nodded. Petunia searched her brain, looking for something, anything, to keep the conversation going. "Tell me about Harry."

"What about him?"

"Anything." Petunia said blushing. "I practically only know his name."

"Well you asked the right person. Even before I knew Harry I could've told you something about him. When I was a child he was my hero, and that made it so I didn't speak to him for like the first three years I knew him."

"Your hero?"

"He was everyone's. You know vanishing Voldemort and all." Petunia nodded, she knew that part of the story.

"What else about Harry?" Ginny asked herself, before looking at Petunia and smiling. "Here's something. He wouldn't be too happy if he knew we were having this conversation." Petunia laughed, realizing that she liked Ginny very much. Maybe not all wizards were so bad. "He always put others before himself which in the end always ended up with him getting in trouble. He was very good at Quidditch."

"Quidditch? Didn't his dad play that?"

"James was a chaser." Ginny said nodding. "Just like me. I played professionally before I had James Sirius. Harry was seeker though. He could've gone pro but he wanted nothing more than to be an auror. Dark wizard catcher in case you didn't know."

"Lily wanted to be one of those." Petunia said quietly.

"Most people did back during the wars. Everyone wanted to feel like they were doing something to stop him."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"This may be a stupid question. But whatever happened to him?" Petunia asked, her curiosity taking over. Ginny bit her lip but answered.

"Harry killed him. When he was seventeen."

"He killed him?" Petunia whispered, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. May 2nd 1998." Ginny answered. "A day that will always go down in wizard history."

"Because of Harry?" Petunia asked, the possibility of that confusing her. He'd never been more than a nuisance her home. She hated thinking that she might of let Lily down. She groped for a topic to change to when James waltzed into the kitchen.

"Who's she?" He asked, plopping down in a chair at the table.

"Your daddy's Aunt Petunia. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." James said, giving a small wave.

"James we were just talking about Daddy. Do you want to tell her something about him?" Ginny asked. James smiled.

"He's a great cook and he always smells good. He lets me ride his broomstick sometimes and when I do something bad sometimes he doesn't tell Mummy!" James said excitedly, completely forgetting his Mum was in the room. "He sleeps in bed when I have a bad dream, and gives me chocolate frogs to make me feel better!" Petunia got the impression that James could've kept going but just smiled and nodded. The boy seemed like he grew up to be a great man. She sat up straighter, pride washing over. She'd obviously done something. Ginny noticed this and sighed. She would find to take credit for the way Harry turned out. Maybe she hadn't changed after all.


	36. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry its so late! I've been really busy. Enjoy :)**

_September 17th 2022_

Teddy Lupin woke to sound of voices downstairs in the kitchen. He rolled over and was saddened to find Victoire's side of the bed empty. He flopped on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly realizing it wasn't his ceiling. He sat up, his heart pounding, when he realized he was at the Burrow and relief washed over him. He jumped when he heard at knock on the door.

"Teddy?" Called Charlie Wood's voice from the other side. "Ted can I come in?"

"Yeah." Teddy called back as he racked his brain for why Charlie was at the Burrow as well. His friend pushed open the door and seemed to be struggling with his tie.

"Do you know how to tie this stupid thing? Blasted muggles and their weird articles of clothing." Charlie asked, pulling the black cloth from around his neck and presenting it to Teddy. Teddy's eyes widened.

"Shit!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. Charlie lowered his arm and stared curiously at him.

"Don't get so worked up about it. I can just go ask Harry to do it." He said turning to leave. Teddy grabbed his arm.

"I forgot."

"Forgot what? How to tie a tie?" Charlie asked and then he chuckled. "Because I never even knew how to so you're more experienced than me."

"No! I just remembered two seconds ago that today is September 17th!'

"Yes. It is."

"My wedding day!" Teddy exclaimed, running both hands through his hair before proceeding to pace around the bedroom that was once his Uncle Percy's.

"No shit sherlock!" Charlie said with a laugh. "Now that we've heard from Captain Obvious can you help me tie this tie?"

"I didn't sleep too late did I?"

"Mate its 8 o'clock. Stop freaking out. Half the house isn't even up yet. I'm pretty sure James is passed out drunk in his room and nobody knows where Victoire is."

"Nobody knows where Victoire is?" Teddy exclaimed, his face white. "And you didn't tell me earlier! We can't have a wedding without the bride!"

"Ted calm down! She probably just went for a walk or something."

"This is my fiancé were talking about!"

"Brides do this stuff all the time. That last hour to clear their head and be alone and shit. Don't worry about it. She loves you and she'll be back." Charlie said calmly. Teddy sank back onto the bed, pulling the bottom of his purple boxers down farther, suddenly self-conscious that he was only in his underwear. Charlie gave a groan and furiously pulled the tie from around his neck.

"I'm going to go get somebody to help me with this. Get it together mate." Charlie headed towards the door and turned around before closing it. He smirked at his best friend. "Oh and clothes might be a good idea." Teddy blushed as the door slammed shut and reached for a t-shirt just as it flew open again.

"Lily!" Teddy exclaimed, pulling the blankets over himself. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Ted. We've lived together for my entire life." She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. "I hear you're having a freak attack."

"How did you-" Teddy started, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I ran into Charlie in the hall." Lily explained, pulling Teddy's suit from the closet and tossing it onto the bed. "And as your sister and goddaughter I've decided I'm going to help you."

"Thanks." Teddy said gratefully, reaching for the pants. "Turn around for a sec." Lily rolled her eyes but obeyed and Teddy quickly pulled them on. "Okay your good." Lily whirled back around and Teddy smiled. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Why thank you." Lily said with a grin, giving her brother a curtsey.

"So…" Teddy started hesitantly as he buttoned his shirt. "Whats this about Victoire not being here."

"Who told you that?" Lily asked her eyes narrowing.

"Charlie."

"I'm going to kill him!" Lily muttered to herself before throwing on a reassuring smile for the groom. "She'll be back. Dom is gone too. They probably just went for a walk or something."

"You don't think she left me do you?" Teddy asked hesitantly. Lily bit her lip and perched on the end of his bed.

"Of course not."

"You don't sound to sure."

"She didn't leave you Ted. Trust me. The girl is crazy about you. I think she's just a little scared about you leaving her. Especially after last time." Teddy groaned.

"You remember that?"

"It was only 4 years ago." Lily said frowning at him.

"Yeah but you were only 10 and I guess I was just kind of hoping I hadn't completely shattered your perfect image of me."

"I hate to break it to you but I never had a perfect image of you." Lily said and Teddy managed a small laugh.

"Don't lie, Lillian. You worshipped me."

"Anyways. I think she's scared you'll decide not to go through with it again."

"I was 19 Lils! I wasn't ready to get married." Teddy defended, running a hand through hair.

"And she gets that. But you're still only 23. What if you're not ready again? She'll start to think you don't want to marry her."

"I've asked her twice. I think that counts for something."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Teddy took a deep breath as a silence fell over the room. He put his face in his hands and took another breath. Lily opened her mouth to speak when Teddy cut her off.

"Vic is pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked.

"Vic is pregnant." Teddy repeated, feeling as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders just telling someone. Lily wrinkled her nose.

"That means you and Victoire, you…" She trailed off and Teddy laughed.

"Yes Lils. What did you think was happening when Vic stayed over?"

"TMI!" Lily exclaimed, clamping her hands over her ears. "I know I'm all mature and grown up and stuff but keep in mind I'm still 14 and not James."

"Right. Got it." Teddy chuckled.

"Is that why your getting married?"

"Huh?"

"Because she's pregnant. Is that why you're getting married?"

"No!" Teddy said quickly. "She just found out yesterday."

"Then I don't see why that's a problem." Lily said simply.

"Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm Lily. That's just the way it works." Lily said chuckling as she placed her head on Teddy's shoulder. "You're going to make a great dad. You practically raised me and look how well I turned out."

"Thanks Lils." Teddy said a smile forming on her face. The door opened and James stumbled in, his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm supposed to tell you Victoire is back." Relief washed over Teddy and he grinned at his brother.

"James are you drunk?"

"A little. But I'm 17! It's legal."

"Go get Uncle George to make you a potion or something. I can't have one of my groomsmen completely hung-over."

"Got it." James said, giving Teddy a thumbs up before stumbling out of the room. Lily nudged Teddy with her shoulder.

"Go get married."

"I will." Teddy stood and pulled Lily into a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lily said with a grin. "I love you Teddy."

"Love you too Lils. Oh and don't tell anyone that Vic is pregnant. We're going to pretend it happened on the honeymoon."

"Your secret is safe with me." Lily said with a grin. "And you don't tell Dad I know what sex is. I'm pretty sure he still thinks that I believe babies are delivered by storks."

"And he's still going to believe that even when you have a baby of your own." Teddy said. Lily laughed. "Thanks again Lils. I don't know what I would do without you." Lily grinned.

"Anytime."


	37. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_  
><em>

_December 23rd 2035_

"Good morning." James said cheerily as he strode into the kitchen. He kissed Sophie on the cheek before flopping down at the kitchen table. Alice looked up from her cereal and smiled at him. "And how are you this fine morning Alice Elizabeth?"

"How are you James Sirius?" She countered with a giggle. James chuckled.

"Oh so we're on a first name basis, eh?" He asked with a grin. Alice nodded, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Can we just stick with Daddy? I think it suits me better."

"Okay Daddy." Alice said, this time through a mouthful of cereal.

"James don't let her eat like that." Sophie said, walking up behind him. "It's unfortunate enough that she got your table manners so let's not encourage them."

"Mummy." Alice whined, placing her hand on Sophie's growing stomach. "When are Amata and Altheda going to get here?"

"Amata and Altheda?" James asked, snorting on his pumpkin juice. "From that story you love? The Fountain of Fair Fortune, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh!" Alice answered with a nod. "That's what I named the babies."

"But those are girls names!" Nate exclaimed as he walked into the room, his favorite blanket trailing behind him.

"Well they're going to be girls. Aren't they Mummy?"

"I hope so." Sophie said with a smile, her arm subconsciously cradling her stomach. Nate clambered up onto James' lap.

"Girls?" James asked looking affronted. "They're going to be boys. We already have enough girls in this house, don't we Nathaniel?"

"Enough girls." Nate agreed, popping his thumb into his mouth. James reached down, gently pulling on his son's arm.

"Nathaniel what did we say would have to happen now that you are three?"

"No sucking my thumb." Nate mumbled. James nodded and proceeded to run in his hand through Nate's blonde curls. Unlike his own hair it was a more orderly form of messy.

"That's right buddy."

"Sucking your thumb is for babies." Alice told her brother. "Do you want to be a baby Nate?"

"No." He answered quietly, moving his hands down to finger the loose ends on his blanket. James leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face and surveyed his family. He couldn't believe that Alice had started school that fall and Nate had turned three the week previous. Now Sophie was having twins and he was going to have two more children. He'd been nervous at first. Unsure of whether or not he could handle four kids. Of course his Grandparents had had to deal with seven and his father with four as well.

"Daddy Nate is sleeping." Alice giggled, pointing her spoon at her younger brother. James looked down and sure enough Nate was fast asleep on his chest. The little boy's breathing had become heavy and he was snoring lightly due to a cold that had stuffed up his nose.

"Poor guy." Sophie said with a sad smile. "He's been awfully tired lately. Waking up in the middle of the night with that horrible cough of his."

"Waking us up in the middle of the night with that horrible cough of his." James corrected. Sophie smiled.

"Get used to it. Pretty soon your going to have two screaming babies waking you up in the middle of the night."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Daddy when the babies are born will put a spell on my bedroom so I can't hear them crying? Like you did when Nate was born." Alice asked.

Of course." James said as he stood up, Nate still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed the top of Alice's head and turned to Sophie. "I'm going to take him upstairs and lay him down in our bed. He seems to sleep better there than in his own."

"Alright." Sophie said. "I'm leaving soon to take Alice over to Teddy's but when I shouldn't be gone long and when I get back we can go look at furniture for the babies' room. They're going to come any day now and they still don't have a room."

"Sounds perfect." James said, shifting Nate to his other hip before striding out of the kitchen. Alice shoveled one last spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Ready!" She exclaimed, jumping from her seat and grabbing her coat from the counter nearby. She grabbed Sophie's hand. "Come on Mummy! Liam is waiting for me." Sophie chuckled and let her daughter drag her to the fireplace. "Mum can I go by myself?"

"Alice I don't know…"

"But Mum!" Alice protested. "I am 5 and half years old. I think I can Floo to Uncle Teddy's."

"Alright. But I'm coming after you. Just to make sure you're alright." Alice rolled her eyes but knowing this was the best she was going get, didn't protest. Stepping into the fire she called out the address and disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Sophie prayed her daughter had gone to the right place as she stepped in her self. She stumbled out of the fire, her large belly messing with her balance, but Teddy was there to catch her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Teddy said with a smile. He caught Sophie looking around the room and grinned. "Alice is already upstairs with Liam. He was waiting impatiently for her arrival." Sophie nodded, relief washing over her.

"What time do you want me to come back?"

"I can keep the munchkin all day if it helps. I know you and James are really busy." Teddy answered. "I could watch Nate for you too if you like."

"That would usually be lovely but he got sick last week and he likes to be around me and James when he feels bad. In case something happens."

"Understandable." Teddy said with a nod. "Well just come back for Alice whenever you feel like. She actually makes my day easier because Liam is following me around the house exclaiming that he's bored."

"Alright." Sophie said with a chuckle. "Well I won't be back too late. I better get going though. I still get nervous about leaving James alone in our house. I never know what will be broken when I get back."

"Yeah." Teddy agreed, worry washing over his features. "You'd better get back." Sophie nodded grimly and disappeared once again into the fireplace. When she stumbled into the living room she noticed immediately that the house was awfully quiet. With James that was never a good sign.

"Jamie?" She called, making her way into the kitchen. No one answered. Panic washed over her. With James being an Auror his death or disappearance was something she had nightmares about. "James?" Again no answer. "James Sirius if you are playing a joke on me…." She headed towards the stairs, both alert for death eaters and for James to pop out at some random corner. She was winded when she finally managed to climb then and she cracked open the door to their room. Relief washed over her. James and Nate were snuggled up in the bed fast asleep. The both looked so peaceful and she found a smiling forming on her face.

"James?" She whispered, creeping towards the bed. She poked his shoulder. "James?" He mumbled something incoherent and turned to wrap his arms tighter around Nate. Sophie sighed. They would have to go shopping later. Shrugging, she climbed into the bed and fell right to sleep.


End file.
